Lueur luminescente de la Lune : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Aiko Tenku
Summary: [Hiatus Temporal] "¿Como es que terminamos en Hong Kong? ¿No estamos en nuestra linea de tiempo?". "Las cosas se han complicado, la corrupcion causada por Neherenia ha causado un caos con las lineas de tiempo de muchas dimensiones. ¡El mundo de los hechiceros, brujos, brujas y hechiceras se vera afectado! ¡La puerta no esta lejos! ¿Se Sellara Finalmente?"
1. ¿¡Donde estamos?

**Lueur luminescente de la Lune** : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad

**Capitulo 1 :** ¿¡Donde estamos?! ¿¡Como es que fuimos a dar aquí!?

-Recapitulando-

_Ahora si se tenia que terminar todo, estaba segura de ello, por el bien del futuro y del mundo._

_Pero extrañamente, al activar mi llave del tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de algo, habíamos regresado al siglo XX pero, ¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Esto no es Japón!._

_Escuche a Diana, Luna y Artemis, los tres gritaron lo mismo ¡Porque hay tantas letras chinas! ¿¡Como fuimos a parar todos en Hong Kong?!._

_No cabía dudas de que había algo fuera de lugar, el tiempo estaba correcto, pero ¿Por qué estábamos en otra ciudad?. Creo que nada nos estaba saliendo bien, por el momento nos resta averiguar que estaba pasando. Como habíamos ido a parar ahí._

_Mientras que nos hospedamos en un hotel, buscábamos información al respecto._

_Había tomado una siesta, pero en esa siesta vi algo en particular, unas siluetas._

_Una de ellas portaba una espada, otra un báculo que parecía ser con una estrella y alas, habían unas bestias cercanas a la segunda silueta, parecían un felino enorme con alas y un ángel de cabello largo. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Sera por eso que estamos aquí? ¿Sera que necesitan ayuda?._

_No había forma de saberlo, solo el tiempo lo dira._

-Capitulo actual-

Estábamos en graves problemas, aparentemente la corrupción de la puerta, causo problemas, nos comunicamos y por suerte habíamos podido hablar con la guardiana del tiempo. Nos informó que aparentemente fuimos a dar a algún lugar de otra línea del tiempo, pero también nos advirtió que Neherenia hizo de las suyas en las líneas del tiempo. Algo que hizo énfasis la guardiana del tiempo, que el problema en las líneas de tiempo, estaban tan torcidas, que era muy difícil que las cosas se regresaran a la normalidad, lo cual nos pidió de favor, con mucho cuidado, medir nuestras acciones, ya que muchas de las cosas tal ves afectarían al futuro de donde proveníamos buena parte de las Sailors.

"Aparentemente esto es mas difícil de lo que creíamos" –súbitamente el felino blanco replico- "Estamos en problemas, si esto es asi, estamos realmente en problemas"

"El problema es como volveremos a nuestro tiempo, a nuestra línea de tiempo" –replico luna un momento después- "¿Qué ocurrirá después? Las líneas de tiempo se han cruzado de tal forma que no hay forma de normalizarlas, por mas que logremos derrotar a Neherenia… no creo que sea posible normalizar lo ultimo" –replico nuevamente pensativa-

"Bueno, lo mas que podemos hacer por ahora, es quedarnos con lo principal, que es detener a Neherenia de una ves por todas, después nos ocuparemos del lio del tiempo, ya que no hay forma de que arreglemos las dos cosas, debemos ir por partes" – añadió Darien muy seriamente- "A todo esto, ¿Cómo es que estamos en un país que no deberíamos?" –observo a Chibiusa extrañado-

"Lo se, es por culpa de la llave del tiempo y el problema de corrupción de las líneas de tiempo, aunque me preocuparía mas por el extraño ambiente que hay en esta ciudad" –replico la joven de cabello rosa- "Me pone nerviosa, hay un ambiente sumamente hostil, aparte de que puedo notar muchísimo el aire oscuro de Neherenia y la puerta".

"Así que estamos en un país que no conocemos y probablemente en una línea de tiempo que no es la nuestra" –replico Artemis- "Esto es interesante, aunque genial al mismo tiempo, aunque espero que no hagamos mucho desastre, hay que buscar las anomalías, acabarlas y avanzar" –volvió a replicar el gato blanco-

A pesar de que estábamos hospedados en un hotel, las cosas no parecían estar muy en calma, había un extraño clima en la ciudad, una lluvia constante, algunos truenos, un verdadero temporal. Pero el extraño presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien en la ciudad, ninguno podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando, era por una enorme cantidad de poder.

Durante una de las visitas a la ciudad, tratando de constatar el estado del área de donde se sentía mucho del poder.

El problema que al llegar a un área determinada, comenzaron a sentir varios puntos en varias direcciones, decidieron separarse en equipos, se comunicarían si encontraban algo.

"Creo que esto, será mas complicado de lo que creemos" –replico la joven de cabello rosa- "¿crees que esto de las líneas de tiempo queden permanente en este estado? – pregunto dudosa mientras caminaba-

"No lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro, después de que la puerta sea sellada nuevamente, solamente después de eso lo sabremos" –replico el joven de ojos dorados- "aunque…." –se quedo pensativo por un momento- _"no tengo idea, tal ves, habrá que renovar ese sello"_ –pensó para si mismo- "No estoy seguro, que sea buena idea usar el mismo sello, el problema es como rayos lo podre hacer" –reacciona súbitamente- "¿eso fue un trueno?" –se quedo perplejo al verse interrumpido de la nada-

"¡Woah! ¡viene de ahí!" –la joven de cabello rosa señalo hacia mas adelante, pero a la derecha a un callejón- "debe ser ahí"

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al lugar donde provenían los ruidos, en efecto habían unas personas ahí, también estaban junto a los dos jóvenes un par de criaturas, uno tenia la apariencia de un ángel y el otro un león alado.

_"No puede ser… se ven igual que mis sueños"_ –pensó un momento la joven de ojos rojos- "Están en problemas" –replico la joven-

Aparentemente estaban peleando con un hechicero, pero este ultimo actuaba de forma errática, paranoico. Estaba decidido a matar aparentemente al joven de ojos castaños. Actuaba muy agresivamente, ya que le incriminaba cosas que aparentemente no tenían nada que ver con el joven de cabello castaño.

"Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que ver en eso" –replico el joven castaño- "no tengo idea de que me estas culpando, podría ayudarte si te calmaras por un momento" –volvió a replicar dando un salto para ganar distancia-

"No, tu y ese maldito clan no pueden hacer nada, solo piensan en beneficiarse, solo buscan ganar poder, malditos sean" –replico el hombre con muchísima furia-

"Pero es cierto, ¡es imposible que el clan Li haya causado eso! ¡Nunca actúan sin tener pruebas y ustedes no tenían nada que ver en esto!" –replico repentinamente la joven de ojos verdes- "Se que es difícil de creer, pero estoy segura de eso, no te miento" –súbitamente debió usar a shield, ya que se vio atacada por un rayo negro-

"Helios, ese rayo… se ven iguales a los que se venían, los rayos mortales" –replico la joven de pelo rosa nerviosa- "Son iguales"

"¡Maldición!" –el joven súbitamente gruño- "No queda de otra, mi dama, debemos de detenerlo" –observo seriamente a la joven- "no nos queda opción, tenemos que pararlo, aunque tengamos que eliminarlo en el proceso"

"Pero Helios…. No …. No deberíamos tratar de salvarlo" –replico la joven preocupada- "no me gusta la idea de andar ejecutando gente, tiene que haber manera de librarlo de eso" – replico la joven otra ves-

"No se, pero en el peor de los casos, deberíamos hacer lo correcto" –respondió el joven seriamente- "Vamos a detenerlo, después veremos que hacemos con el" –replico con una sonrisa comprendiendo- "¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien, vamos, hay que ayudarles ellos cuatro pueden estar en peligro a penas los alcance un rayo" –replico la joven- ""¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna rosa, Transformación!" –unos momentos después ya se había transformado-

Justo antes de que uno de los rayos alcanzara al león alado, que por mala suerte o tal ves por reaccionar tarde quedo atrapado con algo que había en el suelo.

¡Moon Tiara Boomerang!

Una luz dorada paso por delante del león alado, a su ves golpeo lo que lo estaba atrapando, liberándolo de su trampa, aquella luz volvió al lugar de donde salio.

"No deberías estar causando desastres, la búsqueda de respuestas no tiene porque implicar la violencia, todo puede arreglarse hablando, de forma civilizada" –replico Neo Sailor Moon haciéndose visible- "¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Neo Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!"

"La energía negativa que te esta utilizando, no promete nada bueno, deberás de detenerte ahora o no podremos salvar lo poco que queda de tu vida y de tu alma" –el joven de ojos dorados se hizo presente- "No te dejes dominar mas por la oscuridad, solo te traerá una desgracia mayor" –replico seriamente estando armado-

"¡Ya cállense! ¡Váyanse bien al diablo, ninguno de ustedes hará nada, estoy seguro de ello!" –el hombre replico hecho una furia, la fuerza oscura lo estaba controlando mucho peor que hace un momento-

Súbitamente los seis se vieron esquivando ataques, por momentos quedaban protegidos por las cartas que utilizaba la joven de ojos verdes, pero por momentos se les hacia muy difícil de evitar los ataques.

"¡Diablos!" –replico el joven castaño- "Esto esta fuera de control, ¡Hay que pararlo y ya!" –gruño con cierta molestia-

"¿Se te ocurre algo?" –pregunto la ojiverde- "no nos escucha, esta muy alterado"

Los seis seguían intercambiando ataques, el ambiente se comenzó a poner extremadamente pesado, la joven de ojos rojos presentía algo peligroso, tenia que ponerle final a esto, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin matarlo? ¿Acaso podría ayudarlo con el cristal de plata?.

"¡Cárcel dorada, atrapa a este enemigo!" –exclamo el joven de ojos dorados- "Ahora si quédate ahí ¡y no te muevas!"

"Vaya forma de detenerlo, ¿porque no lo hiciste antes?" –reclamo el joven de ojos marrones-

Justo antes de que el joven de ojos dorados pudiese replicar, la cadena empezó a temblar, no era fácil de contener. El joven solo observo a su compañera con seriedad. Había que hacer algo y rápido.

"Si sigue forcejeando así, la cadena terminara soltándolo, esta ejerciendo mucha presión" –observo a la senshi- "¿Qué haremos?" –pregunto seriamente-

La joven de ojos rojos, se acerco al hombre que estaba atrapado por la cadena, sabia que no se iba a mover, había que hacer algo, pero ¿Cómo?.

Al intentar razonar con el hombre, la joven Senshi se percato de algo, este hombre estaba totalmente perturbado, había algo incorrecto en lo que estaba pasando, acaso ¿estaba alterado al ser de otra línea de tiempo?.

"¿Qué tengo que perder?" –replico el hombre súbitamente- "Ya no me queda nada…." –sonrió de forma maliciosa- "Adelante, ya he perdido, termina con esto"

La joven de ojos rojos negó con su cabeza, para acercarse despacio a la joven de cabello castaño, hizo el clásico gesto de estarle susurrando algo pero cubriendo su boca con su mano, para que no sepan.

"Lamento molestarte, ¿pero crees que puedas ayudarme?" –la joven observo a la ojiverde que la miraba perpleja-

"Depende de lo que sea, que este a mi alcance" –respondió la joven-

"Descuida, no es nada malo, solo necesito que me hagas un favor, de esos seres que manejabas, ¿hay alguno que sea oscuro o pueda hacer de impedimento?" –pregunto la pelirosa-

"Si, la carta sombra, puede actuar de restricción si se lo pido" –respondió la joven castaña- "¿para que la necesitas?" –pregunto curiosa-

"En cuanto te diga, quiero que la lances hacia mi compañero, lo conozco y lo que quiero hacer puede provocar que el utilice su arma, creo poder salvar a este hombre, pero no puedo permitirle interferir" –le susurro la joven senshi en voz baja-

"Esta bien, esperare tu señal, adelante" –sonrió la joven teniendo la carta consigo en su mano-

"¿Qué estas planeando?" –pregunto el joven de ojos dorados-

"Ya lo veras, pero antes…." –puso la mano sobre su broche- "Necesito un poquito mas de poder" –sonrió- ""Dream Moonlight Power, ¡Make Up!"

La segunda transformación tomo por sorpresa tanto a los dos guardianes como a los dos jóvenes, que se vieron sorprendidos.

"Si Daidouji ve esto, le da un ataque" –replico súbitamente con una gota, pero sorprendido el joven de ojos marrones-

"Tal ves, pero creo que le gustaría mucho, es mas tal ves termine tratando de grabar algo así" –sonrió la joven ojiverde-

La joven pelirosa se acerco nuevamente al hombre que estaba atrapado, para luego súbitamente exclamar un ¡Adelante, ahora! , que hizo que la joven de ojos verdes llamase a esa criatura oscura.

"¡Shadow, atrapa a aquel ser y se sus cadenas!" –la joven señalo con su báculo hacia Helios- "perdón, pero no quedo de otra" –miro con una expresión de culpa pero disculpándose a su ves-

"¡Usa! ¿pero que haces?" –replico súbitamente por la sorpresa el joven de ojos dorados pero a su ves muy molesto-

"No podía arriesgarme, no quiero que lo ataques Helios" –sonrió- "Déjame encargarme esta ves, ¿si?"

"Podrías habérmelo dicho" –observo con una expresión no muy agradable- "argh, esta sombra tiene algo que me crespa los nervios, así que mejor será que te apresures" –replico helios muy molesto ante la presencia de la carta-

"Descuida, terminare pronto" –la joven sonrió y volvió su atención al hombre que tenia enfrente- "Descuida, lo arreglare, te lo aseguro" –sonrió nuevamente-

_Kanashimi ga ima seeraa sumairu_

_Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu_

_Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu_

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru_

_Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa_

_Kono chikai todoke ginga made_

La joven estando con su segunda transformación, invoco al poder del cristal de plata, debía primero quitar esa oscuridad, debía llegar muy lejos, antes de poder salvar a ese hombre que tenia enfrente.

El cristal de plata de la joven comenzó a emitir una luz brillante, suave pero muy luminosa, con este hecho, llamo la atención a todo el resto de las Sailor Senshi que estaban no muy lejos, pero fue suficientemente fuerte para hacer que todos fueran hacia su ubicación.

_Anata ga kieta sono toki kara_

_Sagashi tsuzukeru tabi ga hajimatta_

_Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e_

_Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru_

_Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no kisu_

_Donna ni tsurai sadame de mo_

_Oitsuzukeru kara_

"¿pero que esta pasando?" –se pregunto Eternal Sailor Moon-

"otra ves esta usando el cristal de plata, pero ¿para que?" –replico Sailor Saturn-

"Parece que no están solos, tienen compañía" –replico Tuxedo Mask aunque por su antifaz no se noto, pero tenia una ceja ligeramente alzada- "y parece que helios quedo fuera de esto" –señalo con la mirada al joven de ojos dorados que estaba atrapado por una sombra-

_Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu_

_Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uindo_

_Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube_

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru_

_Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa_

_Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no_

Mientras que la joven mantenía su propia concentración, pudo verlo.

Pudo ver que fue lo que paso con este hombre, que fue lo que hizo Neherenia y cual fue el daño.

Había sido algo sumamente cruel, en el medio del shock que el hombre tenia, por lo que ocurrió, por alguna razón Neherenia le hizo creer que el joven castaño tenia la culpa, cosa que no era así.

El cristal de plata comenzó a brillar un poco mas.

"Lo entiendo, pero no ha sido el, ha sido Neherenia" – replico la joven abriendo sus ojos- "Puedes culparme a mi si quieres, ya que es culpa mía" –sonrió compasiva mente-

"¿Por qué debería de culparte?" –respondió el hombre-

"Porque Neherenia esta libre y viva por mi culpa, lo que paso con tu familia y seres queridos es responsabilidad mía, puedo prometerte una cosa, le haré pagar lo que hizo, puedo y cumpliré esa promesa" –replico la joven de cabello rosa- 

_Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi_

_Yatto tadoritsuita kono toride ni_

_Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta_

_Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou_

"Esa promesa podemos cumplirla todos nosotros, ya que haremos hasta lo imposible para detener a Neherenia y a todo aquel al que haga alianza con ella" –replico seriamente Helios desde donde estaba-

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" –replico una ves mas el hombre exasperado, había algo que le molestaba de la voz del joven de ojos dorados- "¿a ti porque debería de creerte? –replico molesto-

"Porque el responsable del poder tan nefasto que tiene Neherenia, es mi responsabilidad, tengo que volver a sellar esa puerta maldita, solo así la eliminaremos, todo lo que pase mientras tanto también es mi responsabilidad, pero también como lo ha mencionado mi compañera, le haré pagar yo también por esto, por todas las personas que ha asesinado y por todo el daño causado" –replico seriamente mirando a los ojos al sujeto- "Tienes mi palabra" –asintió seriamente-

_Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame_

_Kako mo mirai mo tobikoete oitsuite miseru_

Por alguna extraña razón las cadenas que retenían al hombre se soltaron, dejando sorprendido al joven de ojos dorados, ya que no había dado ni una sola orden a las mismas. El hombre parecía sorprendido, pero seguía en su lugar, sin moverse. 

_Kurushisa ga ima seeraa aizu_

_Kiseki wo okosu no seeraa uingu_

_Dare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu_

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru_

_Zettai! Tsukamaeru! Seeraa sutaa_

_Kono chikai todoke ginga made_

"Tal ves no sea correcto lo que haré ahora, pero creo que regular esto no sera mala idea" –sonrió la joven de ojos rojos- "Espero que esta ves funcione, que puedas tener un mejor futuro, que puedas volver a comenzar" –sonrió la joven-

Desde el broche de la joven se vio una luz, el cristal aurora había aparecido esta ves en la mano derecha de la joven, lo que la llevo a sostener el arma con la mano izquierda.

"Espero que con esto, puedas volver a ser feliz, como dije, haré lo que sea para que no vuelva a pasar esto, acabare con Neherenia cueste lo que cueste" –la joven guerrera tenso la cuerda del arco con la mano derecha- "Te aseguro, que haré todo lo posible, por favor, se feliz esta ves" –sonrió al hombre- 

_Koukai wa shinai seeraa aizu_

_Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa uindo_

_Kono uta wa hoshi no michishirube_

_Makenai! Ashita e seeraa eeru_

_Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Seeraa sutaa_

_Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no_

"¡Dream Shooting Star!" –la joven súbitamente grito y disparo-

La flecha no tardo menos de un segundo en golpear al objetivo, el hombre se lleno de una luz enorme, le estaba quitando la energía negativa definitivamente.

El hombre comenzó a brillar mas y comenzó a desaparecer.

"Se que estaras bien después de esto" –sonrió la joven- "Espero que seas feliz ahora"

"Muchas gracias" –el hombre pareció sonreír justo antes de desaparecer-

Momentos después, la joven no pudo evitar caer rendida por el cansancio, aparentemente el disparo con la mano derecha, usando la izquierda para apuntar era demasiado poder.

Todos se habían acercado a la joven, en parte habían regaños, en parte unos exabruptos, pero al final, todos voltearon a mirar a los jóvenes.

"A todo esto…" –helios pareció extrañarse- "¿Quiénes son ustedes cuatro?" –replico seriamente-

Esto no tardo que todos comenzaran a reírse, ya que había un tono tan serio en la voz de Helios que hizo que todos perdieran por un momento la compostura, pero tenia razón.

Antes de alguna explicación, el joven chino insistió en que les acompañara el grupo hasta su casa, por seguridad, ya que corrían riesgo de ser atacados nuevamente.


	2. Información

Lueur luminescente de la Lune : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad

Capítulo 2: Información

Todos se hallaban reunidos en un antiguo edificio, que era propiedad del clan Li. Ya que aparentemente el lugar estaba lo suficientemente protegido para evitar llamar la atención.

Y a su vez, ocultando completamente la presencia de los dos jóvenes castaños.

"Lamento mucho de pedirles que nos reuniéramos aquí" –replico el castaño seriamente- "el problema de todo esto, es que no han cesado los ataques" –suspiro pesadamente- "este edificio es propiedad de mi clan, en este momento nosotros dentro de este edificio estamos completamente a salvo, no sabrán que estamos aquí dentro y tampoco podrán rastrearnos si lo intentan".

"Llevamos meses con varios ataques de estos, lo extraño que alcanzo a varias personas que conocemos, espero que dentro de unos días puedan unirse a nosotros" –hablo con seriedad la madre del joven- "Aunque con la peligrosidad de la situación, me sorprende que hayan hecho frente sin problemas" –replico con seriedad- "antes de darles detalles, podrían explicarme que está pasando, la fuerza oscura que se siente no tiene nombre, aunque hay un área de la ciudad de Japón que no se puede ingresar por ningún medio" –mantuvo su seriedad con un tono de voz sereno- "¿tiene que ver con la puerta que mencionaron antes?" –pregunto seriamente-

"Así es, la maldita puerta que le dio su poder a nuestra enemiga, Neherenia, es la causante de todo esto" –replico el joven de ojos dorados con la misma seriedad- "Mis padres fueron los guardianes y lograron sellar por mucho tiempo esa puerta, pero la muy condenada consiguió romper el sello, así es como que paso todo esto" –replico nuevamente de forma muy pesada- "el problema del tiempo en su línea de tiempo, ha causado un problema a nivel de varias dimensiones" –continuo seriamente- "pero lo que paso con ese individuo, fue plena idea de Neherenia, le encanta engañar a la gente, para utilizarla a su favor".

"Ya causo problemas en mi tiempo, causo muertes irremediables, desastres naturales que son muy difíciles de reparar, ya que la puerta por medio de Neherenia ha causado una corrupción enorme, no estoy segura que pasara el día que logremos detener el desastre de la puerta, pero probablemente hay cosas que no podremos reparar" –replico la joven de ojos rojos un poco desanimada- "Lamento muchísimo los problemas, esto es peligroso para ustedes, pero aun así, sé que no puedo impedir que intervengan, solo quiero que tengan cuidado" –replico un poco inquieta- "es que, si esos rayos los alcanza, no habrá como salvarlos, los acabara instantáneamente" –replico todavía inquieta la joven-

"Entonces, la gente que ha estado atacándonos, es producto de esa mujer que dicen, ¿verdad?" –replico la joven de ojos azules-

"Así es, lamentablemente todo lo que ha pasado, tenemos un enorme grado de culpabilidad" –respondió el joven de ojos dorados-

Con el paso de las horas, la conversación dejo revelar algunas circunstancias.

Aparentemente el problema en esta ciudad era mínimo, en el japon de este tiempo, estaba mucho peor, el centro era Tokyo, en su torre, La torre de Tokyo tenía una enorme cantidad de poder negativa a su alrededor. Se había vuelto imposible el acceso, los pocos que lo intentaron, lamentablemente fallecían a los pocos días, a causa de algo que había ahí dentro. Las personas que entraban, salían totalmente fuera de sí, enfermos y muy graves.

Ya muy entrada la noche, se encontraban todos descansando. Aunque había cuatro personas todavía despiertas. Dos se encontraban en el jardín de esa residencia, las otras dos adentro, estaban charlando, ya que se habían encontrado de casualidad.

"Por lo que veo no soy la única inquieta" –sonrio la joven de ojos verdes- "¿no puedes dormir?" –pregunto-

"Si te digo que no, te estaría mintiendo" –respondió la joven de ojos rojos- "No he podido pegar un ojo, el aura que viene de la ciudad me pone nerviosa" –sonrio con una mueca-

Ambas jóvenes se habían dirigido a la cocina, iban a preparar algo de té, pero se encontraron con unos ruidos metálicos. Despertando la curiosidad de ambas jóvenes, las dos caminaron hacia el jardín, observando desde la puerta corrediza que estaba abierta.

"¿Estás seguro que no hay problema?" –replico el joven de ojos dorados- "Esto se ve demasiado bueno para dañarlo por una práctica" –replico alzando una ceja-

"Descuida, para esto es que son, aparte es mejor esto a que dañar algo más importante" –replico el castaño sin una sola duda- "¿o estoy incorrecto en mis dichos?" –sonrio-

"Touche…" –rio el joven de ojos dorados- "¿no iremos a despertar a nadie?"-el joven levanto la ceja por un segundo-

"No creo, muchos tienen sueño muy pesado, va a ser extraño si despertamos a alguien" –sonrio el castaño- "¿Quieres intentarlo?" –le pregunto nuevamente-

Las dos jóvenes observaron a los dos chicos que estaban afuera, Helios aparentemente acarreaba la espada que tenía consigo, por su parte Shaoran al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, invoco nuevamente a su espada para armarse. Ambos estaban en una posición, aparentemente tendrían un duelo amistoso.

Las dos jóvenes permanecieron en el área observando, se habían sentado afuera, sin llamarles la atención a los dos, ya que no querían interrumpir.

"Así que, con razón están despiertos tan tarde estos dos" –sonrio la joven de ojos verdes- "será mejor que no hagamos ruido, los dos piensan que son los únicos dos despiertos a esta hora" –vio asentir a la joven peli rosa-

Ambos jóvenes habían empezado hace unos momentos, a pesar de que era un duelo amistoso, pronto comenzó a tomar un aire un poco más serio. Los dos estaban bastante bien, conseguían ataques y movimientos super rápidos, tanto que por momentos era complicado saber que estaban haciendo.

"¡Esa ha estado buena!" –replico el castaño- "¡No esperaba que supieras una táctica como esa!" –volvió a su pose de en guardia- "¡Vamos que todavía puedo! ¡Adelante!".

Por alguna razón, ejecuto un gesto muy provocativo, lo cual hizo que el joven de ojos dorados lo mirara muy mal, antes de lanzarse de vuelta a la pelea. El gesto y reacción de los dos hizo reír sin querer a las dos jóvenes que observaban, con tanta mala suerte que no solo los interrumpieron, si no que ambos jóvenes se dieron un golpe mutuamente y los dos terminaron de un lado del jardín del lugar, en alguno de los arbustos. Esto último hizo levantarse del suelo a las dos jóvenes, que se habían dado un susto al ver lo que paso.

"¡Shaoran! ¿estás bien?" –la joven castaña se acercó al joven de ojos marrones-

"¿Hace cuánto que estaban ahí?" –replico el joven bufando un poco para sacarse las hojas del arbusto de la cara-

"Hace un rato, pero no era intención interrumpirlos" –respondió la joven disculpándose-

Para ese mismo momento, la joven peli rosa se estaba acercando a Helios, que aparentemente tenía la misma condición que el castaño, pero estaba un poco, enredado. Había tenido tanta mala suerte que cayó en una enredadera enorme.

"¿Estas bien?" –la joven de ojos rojos se acercó- "¡lo siento mucho! ¡no queríamos interrumpirlos! –se disculpó la joven-

"Descuida" –sonrio el joven, pero se dio cuenta que estaba enredado- "'¿Qué demonios tienen estas enredaderas?" –pregunto el joven mirando al castaño-

"Oh, esas enredaderas…" –el castaño sonrio con una mueca- "será mejor que te levantes rápido o te hará doler hasta los cabellos en unas horas"

"Seria más fácil si no estuviese tan enredado" –replico el joven nuevamente-

"Déjame intentar algo" –replico la castaña- "¡Bosque, por favor ayúdanos!" –invoco súbitamente la joven sin su báculo-

La mujer de un color verde natural, se hizo presente ante el llamado de su dueña, que la misma le explico que estaba pasando, el problema que bosque iba a necesitar algo de ayuda, para sacar al joven de ojos dorados de su trampa, tenía que separar por un momento la enredadera y quitarla por un segundo de su cuerpo para poder ayudarle. La joven de ojos verdes, busco con sus cartas y llamo a una segunda, esta misma era el viento, que sin esperar mucho asistió a su compañera y a su dueña en la tarea que debían realizar.

Unos diez minutos más tarde el joven de ojos dorados se encontraba libre de su trampa.

Sin evitar mirar al castaño de manera irritada. Ya que la planta tenía algo raro, y comenzaba a sentirse bastante extraño.

"Estas seguro que esa enredadera era normal…." -replico el joven de ojos dorados sintiéndose bastante extraño-

La carta del bosque todavía no había regresado a manos de su dueña, al contrario, se acerco nuevamente al joven de ojos dorados y le observo. Para luego mirar a su dueña y fruncir el seño preocupada.

"Shaoran-kun, ¿Qué es la planta esa? Bosque esta inquieta" -pregunto la castaña-

"Se supone que son las habituales, las mágicas que causan dolores un poco molestos tras golpearlas sin querer o provocarlas" -el joven castaño se acercó a la enredadera para luego canalizar algo de su aura por medio de su espada- "¡Maldición! ¿¡que diablos hace esto acá!?" -de lo molesto que estaba levanto la voz- "Es una planta que no debería estar en el jardín, debería estar en el área especializada, no acá" -suspira fastidiado- "Se que no es horario, pero deberás de tomar algo que tendré que prepararte de urgencia o por la mañana vamos a tener que buscar la manera de despertarte" -replico el joven seriamente-

"¿no es la planta de…?" -la joven castaña vio la replica seria del chico- "Oh, entonces sí, deberás de apurarte todavía quedaba algo de agua de lo que preparamos el te, pero tal ves debas de calentar más agua" -añadió-

A los próximos diez minutos, el pobre de Helios no dejo de sentir todo tipo de dolores, desde musculares, dolores que nunca en su vida había sentido, de todo tipo. El peor era al respirar, ya que le hacia doler todo, completamente entero el cuerpo. El castaño se apresuró, preparo un té que tenia un olor bastante floral, pero se sentía un ligero toque amargo de por medio.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el joven de ojos dorados estaba un poco mejor, aunque tenia algunos cortes por parte de la enredadera, pero el dolor había desaparecido rápidamente, solo le quedaron las molestias de los raspones.

Los cuatro jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta que eran un poco mas de las cuatro de la mañana, lo cual, al percatarse de dicho horario, optaron por la idea de intentar dormir algo, ya que probablemente todos se despertarían temprano. Habían decidido en la tarde ir hacia Japón lo cual deberían de tomar un vuelo hasta dicho país. Tenían que investigar los detalles del entorno cercana a la puerta. Si era correcto el reporte que había brindado el concilio de magia y hechicería , claramente estaban en problemas, ya que la magnitud del desastre de Neherenia había pasado mucho más que una alteración a las dimensiones y espacio – tiempo.

Unas horas mas tarde, casi al horario del crepúsculo, tomaron aquel vuelo que los llevaría hacia Japón. Habían tenido una llamada por parte del hermano de Sakura, al hablar con la forma falsa de Yue, con Yukito este le advirtió que se alejara del área cercana a Tokyo y le pidiera a su padre que por algunas semanas pida licencia, el lugar se había vuelto inestable para permanecer. Por ahora el problema era solo en Tokyo.

Habían llegado casi en la mañana, ya que el vuelto tuvo un retraso de unas horas, por una extraña tormenta en el aeropuerto, que lamentablemente tuvieron que derivarlos a otro lado para que pudiera aterrizar el concorde, ya que el aeropuerto internacional en Japón estaba intervenido por el desastre de Tokyo.

La joven amiga de la castaña , se ofreció para hospedar al grupo, ya que contaba con las suficientes habitaciones en su mansión y podrían reunirse sin problemas en los jardines, para poder pasar tiempo y poder coordinar mejor las acciones a partir de mañana.

Como era tarde, no hubo ninguna objeción, se reunirían en la mañana.

Cuando la joven de ojos azules llego a su casa, se encontró con una sorpresa, su mama le había informado algo, a raíz del peligro que se desato en Tokyo, había una parálisis general en toda Tomoeda. Lo cual llevo a muchos del grupo a inquietarse. Al consultarle, escucho que se había dado la orden de cancelar actividades donde se reuniera mucha gente ya que había, lamentablemente gente que cayo enferma de la nada, actuaban de manera rara e incluso, tuvieron incidentes con gente herida que no tenía nada que ver.

Definitivamente el desastre que causo Neherenia era de proporciones astronómicas, no solamente había dañado el tiempo, daño a todas las dimensiones de igual forma, había que encontrar la forma de arreglar esto.

Lo extraño que esa noche, cada uno estaba en su propio cuarto, pero a todos les estaba pasando lo mismo, hasta la joven de ojos azules estaba sufriendo eso.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué clase de sueños son estos?

¿Acaso nos está mostrando que ocurrirá en algún futuro?

¿Acaso estará tratando de advertirnos?

¿Qué está tratando de decirnos?

¿¡Porque esta todo tan oscuro!?

¡Porque hay tanta soledad!

¿De dónde salió el vacío?

¿¡Que está pasando!?

Algunas respuestas se tendrán en el capítulo que continua.

"Capitulo 3: Cuando los Sueños Se Vuelven Una Pesadilla ¿mensajes ocultos o revelaciones propias?"


	3. Los Sueños & Pesadillas

Lueur luminescente de la Lune : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad

Capitulo 3: Cuando los Sueños Se Vuelven Una Pesadilla ¿mensajes ocultos o revelaciones propias?

_Todo se había vuelto muy extraño esa noche._

_Todos estaban afectados de la misma manera._

_Estaban sufriendo de ¿Pesadillas?._

Era verdad el factor que no contaban con la protección de Elysion, lo cual al estar en otra dimensión el poder de Ilusión no los alcanzaba, como para mantener a salvo en esas instancias, lo cual esta ves deberían de tener cuidado.

Esa noche, todos comenzaron a sufrir sueños muy extraños. Las pesadillas habían tomado forma de manera distinta para cada uno de ellos. Cada persona tenia una pesadilla distinta.

**_[Sueño : Serena Tsukino – Princesa Serenity – Sailor Moon]_**

_"¿Dónde estoy?" – se pregunto la rubia confundida- "¿no entiendo nada, acaso es un sueño?" -volvió a preguntarse mientras caminaba por el lugar-_

_"Acaso no recordáis mucho mas que la tragedia, ¿verdad?" -replico a la distancia la voz de Neherenia- "¿Acaso no recordáis a tu madre? ¿A la que tuvo que morir para darte una nueva vida, verdad?" -replico nuevamente-_

_"¿Qué?" -la joven se paro en seco- "Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes de eso?" -replico seriamente la joven de ojos celestes-_

_"¿Acaso sabéis quien lanzo esa maldición? Os suponéis que no, pero a estas alturas se supone que no debéis estar vivos ninguno de vosotros" -replico nuevamente-_

_"¿De que estas hablando?" -replico aun seriamente la joven-_

_"Yo fui, quien os lanzo esa maldición, se suponía que no deberías haber llegado con vida al trono, pero por lo que veo, tu madre se las arreglo para que puedas lograrlo al final" -rio ligeramente Neherenia- "lo del incidente del megaverso y la tonta de Beryl fueron bastante convenientes, me divertí mucho desde las sombras viendo como tu reino era destruido y como morías tu y tu amado príncipe" -rio nuevamente-_

_"¿¡Como pudiste!? ¡Así que es por tu culpa que mi mama tuvo que sacrificarse! ¡No pienso perdonártelo!" -replico serena muy molesta- "¡No pienso perdonarte!"_

_"¿De verdad?" -rio nuevamente- "Veamos que te parece ver esto, desde la perspectiva de tu madre, veamos que tanto podéis aguantar" -rio nuevamente-_

_Neherenia había hecho que Serena, quien para ese momento había tomado el lugar de su madre, la antigua reina Serenity, observar cosas que ella ignoraba, por un lado haciéndola cargar con una enorme carga de nervios y sentirse estresada, pero lo peor ocurrió cuando llego el desastre y la destrucción del reino lunar._

_Lo peor, que lo hacia una y otra ves, repitiendo de formas distintas y de manera mas cruel la situación. Mientras tanto Neherenia se divertía, le gustaba ponerle un poco de peso a la que era Sailor Moon, le haría pasar un buen rato complicado._

**_[Sueño: Serena Tsukino – Princesa Serenity – Sailor Moon | Finalizado]_**

Desde un lugar aparentemente era la base donde estaba Neherenia observando a través de un enorme espejo, que tenia muchos espejos cerca, el que había utilizado con Sailor Moon estaba activado. Ahora continuaría con el siguiente objetivo.

_**[Sueño: Darien Chiba – Príncipe Endymion – Tuxedo Mask]**_

_"Esto ya es bastante bizarro para considéralo un sueño" -se dijo a si mismo seriamente- "¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?" –_

_"Estáis muy alerta, hacéis bien" -rio Neherenia- "No me tomare el momento de explicarte nada, solo quiero que sufras como lo esta haciendo tu amada" -volvió a reir para luego lanzar su ilusión sobre Darien-_

_El sueño, mezclaba muchas cosas, en ese sueño el peli negro fue consciente de algo, algo que no sabia. Recordaba la tragedia del reino lunar, pero lo que no sabia era lo que paso con la princesa después de que el fuese asesinado. No podía creer que ese fue el destino de la princesa, que todo el reino al final se destruyo. Que las Sailors habían caído, aunque al final requirió el sacrificio de la Reina Serenity con el cristal de plata, para salvarlos y darles una nueva oportunidad. El sueño iba cambiando mucho peor, empeoraba, veía cosas que no podía creer por un momento. Desde acciones por parte de Serena o los demás. Aunque también tocaba algo de su pasado, del cual no recordaba nada, causándole una molestia y una extraña sensación._

_"¡Maldita seas Neherenia!" -grito Darien furioso- "¡Mas te vale que no te atrape, porque no la vas a contar! ¡La vas a pagar, te lo prometo!" -replico estando muy molesto ante las visiones que eran revelados-_

_"Eso ya lo veremos, primero deberás de sobrevivir a esto" -rio nuevamente Neherenia-_

_**[Sueño: Darien Chiba – Príncipe Endymion – Tuxedo Mask | Finalizado]**_

"No se las hare fácil, los hare sufrir uno por uno" -sonrio Neherenia mientras que el segundo espejo quedaba activo- "Ahora le toca a esa cría, ahora va a ver esa mocosa lo que le va a pasar, se con que atacarla, ahora sufriréis mucho" -sonrio mientras que bebía algo que aprentemente era vino-

_**[Sueño: Chibiusa Tsukino – Princesa Usagi Lady Serenity – Neo Sailor Moon]**_

_El sueño de la joven iniciaba de forma muy extraña, se encontraba con los demás, todos estaban con sus transformaciones, aunque ella era la única que todavía no lo había hecho. Estaban todos en grupo caminando, pero de repente las cosas comenzaron a volverse raras._

_Súbitamente, cada una de esas personas que tenia cerca, sus amigos y amigas, cada uno , cada una comenzaba a irse de repente, desaparecían para aparecer en una extraña enredadera, la cual estaba en parte negra con espinas, a quien tenia atrapado/a iba variando conforme mas iba caminando._

_A la primera que vio, fue Sailor Pluto, esta se veía terrible, incluso su talismán estaba gravemente dañado, algo grave le había pasado. Estaba mal herida y muy pálida, no parecía estar con vida._

_La joven Senshi no entendía nada, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?, continuo caminando tenia un mal presentimiento._

_A las siguientes que se encontró fue a Sailor Urano y Neptuno. Las dos también acarreaban sus talismanes, la espada estaba igual de dañada que la orbe de granate de Pluto, pero la espada se veía como si estuviera oxidada y manchada de ¿sangre?, mientras tanto que el espejo de Neptuno se veía terrible. Estaba destruido, igual a un espejo cuando se rompe._

_"¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¡Que diablos pasa aquí!" -replico en voz alta la joven de ojos rojos- "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" -trago saliva al continuar-_

_Camino un poco mas y se encontró con algo peor, vio tanto a Saturn, Ceres, Para, Vesta y Juno, las cinco estaban en las mismas condiciones en las que estaban las anteriores, el arma que portaba Saturn estaba destruida, el resto de sus amigas y compañeras habían sufrido heridas peligrosamente hechas con algo cortante._

_"No… no puede ser posible…." -la joven perdió por un momento las fuerzas y cayo al suelo de rodillas- "No… chicas…. No puede ser posible…." -replico aun en shock- "¿Quién les haría esto? ¿Por qué ustedes?" -replico teniendo súbitamente ganas de llorar- "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta clase de sueños? ¿Qué es todo esto? no lo entiendo" -replico nuevamente aun conmocionada- _

_Algo le decía a la joven que no había visto nada todavía. Que las cosas irían empeorando._

_Volvió a ponerse de pie y camino nuevamente, estaba algo pálida por el shock, pero continuo._

_Las imágenes iban repitiendo algún patrón, hasta que llego a un área que no entendía nada._

_Ahí pudo ver a sus padres, ambos estaban armados. Su padre portaba una espada extraña, pero lo raro era ver a su mama con una también, que logro reconocer, era la espada que tenia Sailor Venus en su poder, pero estaba en manos de su mama. ¿Porque razón? ¿Cuál era la razón?._

_Cuando se acerco, pudo ver un flashback de lo que paso. Vio a su padre que atacaría sin dudar a su madre, lo cual esta solo tomo el arma que pertenecía a Sailor Venus y respondería, para un momento después al segundo cruce, ambos terminarían con la vida del otro, ambas espadas se habían cruzado, matando de forma mortalmente efectiva a cada uno._

_La visión termino, la joven estaba pálida totalmente en shock. Esto ya era demasiado._

_Pero algo llamo su atención. Había algo mas justo a unos cuantos metros mas a unos cincuenta metros de ellos sobre la derecha. Había visto algo que la asusto._

_Le recordó a la ves que Helios había caído corrompido por el poder que le había lanzado Neherenia, pero esta ves, se veía mas peligroso. Había algo maniático en su mirada._

_"¿Qué?" -se acerco extrañada- "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?" -se pregunto la joven en voz alta- "Helios…¿Qué te ocurrió?..." -la joven se acercó al joven-_

_Justo antes de que pudiera tocar al joven, escucho una voz._

_"¡No lo toques, es una trampa!" -muy a la distancia se escucho una voz-_

_"¿Qué? ¿de donde…?" -observo para todos lados la joven-_

_"¡Quiere hacerse pasar por mi, no te acerques a el, es una trampa de Neherenia!" -replico de vuelta la voz-_

_"¿¡Helios!?" -grito sorprendida la joven- "¿Cómo es que…?" -se pregunto la joven-_

_"Recuerdas los pendientes que traemos puestos cada uno…" -replico sonando algo mas calmado- "¿Recuerdas los pendientes verdad?" _

_"¡Ah! Es cierto…. Nos da dentro de todas sus herramientas ¡la habilidad de comunicación! -replico súbitamente la joven- "Helios, que esta pasando, este sueño se ve demasiado bizarro" -replico preocupada-_

_"Todos estamos sufriendo un ataque maldito por parte de Neherenia" -replico Helios- "Sabe que estamos fuera de la protección de Elysion, que yo no puedo invocar su poder a esta distancia, ha jugado muy bien sus cartas" -replico seriamente-_

_"¿Qué podemos hacer?" -replico la joven- "¿Cómo podemos ayudar a los demás?" -pregunto nerviosa-_

_"Sabes la forma, pero es peligroso" -replico nuevamente el joven-_

_"Estamos lejos, ¿funcionara?" – replico nuevamente la joven- "Esta bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, después de todo, no solo protegeré a la tierra, también protegeré los sueños de las personas, como siempre lo he hecho" -sonrio la joven- ""¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna rosa, Transformación!" -acto seguido grito- ""Dream Moonlight Power, ¡Make Up!"_

_La joven había adquirido su segunda transformación, con la cual también contaba con el cristal Aurora en sus manos._

_Concentrando un poco de su poder, por medio del cristal de plata, consiguió hacer llegar a sus manos el cristal dorado. Este aparentemente estaba a salvo en manos de su papa, pero podría hacer uso por esta ves de el. _

_"Adelante, pero ten cuidado por favor" -replico helios nuevamente-_

_La joven asintió, gracias a lo que había dicho helios se percato de algo, todos sufrían pesadillas de gravedad, estaba jugando con fuego Neherenia, pero iba a arruinarle sus planes._

_Invoco al arco que utilizo no hace mas de 48hrs._

_Lo extraño que el arco cambio su consistencia, aparentemente el cristal Aurora, salto hacia el arco, lo que causo que el arco cambiara por un momento su apariencia. Aparentemente el arco y el cristal Aurora ambos podían resistir el poder del cristal dorado junto con el cristal de plata._

_La joven Senshi debió canalizar correctamente la energía de ambos, gracias a Helios pudo descubrir de donde venia la fuente de las pesadillas, lo cual sin mirar, teniendo los ojos cerrados, se posiciono para poder disparar. El arco se tenso lo suficiente, el disparo estaba listo, la flecha tenia una enorme carga del cristal dorado, pero también en su interior tenia una enorme carga por parte del cristal de plata. A donde fuera que llegase este disparo, causaría daño a su destino, lo cual probablemente liberase a todos los demás de las pesadillas._

_"¡Golden Moon Shooting Star!"_

_Un solo grito se escucho que interrumpió a todos los que estaban sufriendo pesadillas._

_La flecha llego a su destino. Causo muchísimo daño, todos comenzaron a despertar de repente._

_La joven Senshi con la ayuda del guardián de los sueños, pudieron ponerle una buena traba a las intenciones de Neherenia. Sin mencionar que el daño debió ser mayúsculo._

**_[Sueño : Chibiusa Tsukino | Princesa Usagi Lady Serenity | Neo Sailor Moon – Finalizado]_**

_Súbitamente en el escondite de Neherenia se lleno de una luz insoportable, los espejos donde había conjurado las pesadillas se destruyeron liberando a sus victimas en el proceso, ella había recibido parte del daño de ese disparo, ¡si que hacia daño el cristal dorado a pesar de la distancia!._

_"¡Sereis malditos! ¡Me las vas a pagar princesa de la luna llena!" -maldijo Neherenia- "¡No vais a salirte con la tuya, te lo aseguro, te hare sufrir hasta el final!" -sonrio a pesar de estar muy molesta con el fallo de su plan-_

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Daidouji se habían reunido todos.

Cada uno, cada una, comenzó a contar que era lo que había hecho Neherenia, había tocado fibras un tanto sensibles, cosas que no debía de tocar, pero gracias a ello, muchos se percataron que Neherenia les hizo un favor sin saberlo. Aunque la única que no quiso hablar de su sueño, había sido la joven de cabello rosa, no podía contarles eso. Aparte todavía tenia algunas dudas con respecto a que fue eso que vio.

Para Helios el accionar de la peli rosa no paso por desapercibido, se había percatado que estaba todavía afectada por el sueño, que la pesadilla había causado un poco de conmoción en ella. Aunque confiaba que ella era fuerte y que podría superarlo, aun así, estaría alerta.

Ya que algo que no sabia la joven, que el joven de ojos dorados podía mantener cierta vigilancia gracias a los pendientes que ambos tenían. Solo el sabia de esto, por suerte para el. Ya que le permitiría mantenerla vigilada, ya que como sospechaba que algo mas iba a pasar.

"Esa cabrona de Neherenia, se las esta buscando y somos varios quienes le queremos dar una paliza o es idea mía, ¿verdad?" -súbitamente replico Lita estando con una expresión seria-

"Si, lo se yo también…" -contesto serena con seriedad- "no puedo perdonarle nada… no tengo porque y no es que le guarde rencor, pero no puedo perdonarla".

Muchos estaban pensativos, ya que las cosas no parecían estar muy tranquilas.

Tuvieron que posponer la reunión real, lo cual cada uno estaba paseando por el jardín, algunos se quedaron hablando, habían temas de conversación sin lógica, lo cual hacia cabrear no solamente al joven chino, si no también al moreno , mientras que hacia que las chicas miraran de forma muy graciosa la situación, riéndose ante las reacciones.

La joven de cabello rosa había caminado por el jardín, se había detenido en algo que llamo su atención. Por un momento le recordó al jardín que tenia en su casa, en Tokyo de Cristal.

_"Todavía no entiendo, que fue esa visión…."_ -pensó la joven recordando la imagen- _"La espada de Helios esta ensangrentada, el se veía fuera de si mismo, como si hubiera sido el…. Pero…. "_ -negó con la cabeza la joven- _"No era el, estoy segura, la maldita de neherenia quiere que crea eso"_ -busco un lugar para sentarse- _"aunque…."_ -pensó ligeramente- _"esa imagen que vi justo después de disparar esa flecha me llamo la atención….¿acaso pasara algo con nosotros?"_ -pensó preocupada la joven- _"Lo de la puerta lo trae muy agobiado a Helios, se que no debe ser fácil saber que debe de ocuparse de la misma, aunque ya vio el desastre que causo… aun así…. ¿Por qué temo creer que algo malo nos pasara? No quiero ser negativa… solo que tengo ese mal presentimiento…."_ -pensó nuevamente la joven- "Mejor dejo de pensar por un rato o me estallara la cabeza" -se dijo a si misma la joven- "este jardín es increíble….y enorme…." -replico la joven con una gotita en su cabeza-

Lo que no sabia la joven que a una distancia bastante lejos, pero fuera de su campo de visión, estaba el joven de ojos dorados descansando, aunque se despertó al escuchar el hilo de pensamientos de la joven de ojos rojos. El joven estaba algo inquieto, se había dado cuenta que había disimulado de manera patética su preocupación, que la joven se había percatado de sus pensamientos, que sabia la presión que el sentía con el problema de la puerta. El joven llevaba una enorme incertidumbre, por primera ves no sabia que pasaría. Estaba preocupado también por los pensamientos de la joven, ya que el no entendía el porque ella consideraba que algo iba a pasar entre ellos dos, que algo malo pasaría.

Aunque la respuesta a esa duda, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Con el paso de los meses, comenzaron a formar la estrategia para detener de una ves a Neherenia, pero había algo que tenían que hacer, ya que aparentemente Helios no contaba con el poder total para cerrar la puerta y sellarla, requería ayuda. El joven no estaba para nada contento, ya que no quería involucrar a la joven de ojos rojos. Ya era demasiado el peligro y no podía creer que debía de meterla en esto también.

Esa semana ambos habían comenzado a discutir, aparentemente ninguno de los dos se entendía, los demás trataban de hacer un puente o poner en balance lo que decían ambos, pero los dos estaban demasiado molestos uno con el otro.

No se entendían. Aunque había formas de arreglarlo eligieron la peor.

Súbitamente el joven de ojos dorados estaba armado, la joven se había transformado y portaba el arco junto al cristal Aurora. Para todos esto era terrible, pero entendían que si interferían, las cosas irían para peor.

Tal cual lo esperaron, comenzaron a enfrentarse, estaban en un domo que había sido preparado tanto como la joven castaña, como con el joven chino. Ambos evitaran que los ataques salgan de ese campo, para evitar daños al terreno o a terceros.

Era increíble el aguante de cada uno, tenían al menos tres horas peleando uno contra el otro, ninguno de los dos podía ganarle al otro, parecían estar empatados. Hasta que en algún momento, la joven se percato de algo, que tal ves era cierto, lo cual ambos habían cruzado un ataque cada uno, pero la joven intencionalmente erro el ataque, hizo que la flecha pasase cerca de Helios dándole un buen corte pero nada mas que eso, por el contrario el golpe de la espada del mismo la alcanzo, fue tan fuerte el golpe que la joven termino despedida fuera del domo, termino prácticamente cayendo en el laberinto que tenían en la mansión.

Todos estaban totalmente en shock, no solamente ellos, Helios también.

Todos reaccionaron unos treinta segundos después y fueron hacia el lugar, la joven anfitriona pidió a sus sirvientes que llamaran urgentemente a un medico, ya que temía por la condición de la joven.

Cuando pudieron llegar hacia ella, se encontraron con algo terrible.

No solo que la joven de ojos rojos había perdido su transformación al caer inconsciente, si no que al moverla con cuidado, se percataron de algo, en su mano derecha estaba el arco, pero el broche que traía, su broche de transformación se había destruido, en su mano izquierda estaba el cristal Aurora, pero se veía extraño. En ese momento, todos tuvieron un pésimo presentimiento, algo estaba pasando. La joven había perdido intencionalmente el duelo con Helios por alguna razón. Lo había dejado ganar, no sabia el porque el joven, pero le ponía nervioso saber el porque, no era normal todo esto.

La ambulancia llego, el medico atendió a la joven, aparentemente tenia varios golpes, lo cual le dio a la señora Sonomi algunas indicaciones para la joven y lo que tenían que darle, lo cual fue coordinado por la misma. Le indico a la dueña de casa, que le pusiera limites por el momento a la joven, por mas que no fuese su madre, el golpe que se había llevado fue peligroso.

Por muy poco no había puesto su vida en peligro, el medico dijo que era extraño pero el broche destruido, era lo que evito esa tragedia.

En cuanto a la joven, estaba inconsciente dormida.

Pero en su sueño, estaba pensativa, sabia que estaba mal herida, que se había dejado ganar ante Helios, no podía retarlo así, sabia que hizo una tontería, ya que no estaban para nada al mismo nivel, el había contenido mucho de su fuerza para no lastimarla, pero aun así estaba segura que su broche estaba destruido. No podría transformarse y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba. Pero…había algo que la inquietaba….requería hablar una ves mas con su mamá, tenia que hablar con la Neo Reina Serenity, tenia que preguntarle algo. Quería saber que pensaba su mama sobre esto.

En lo que respecta a la tarde para los demás, estaban todos preocupados, esa noche todos se extrañaron al ver que no encontraban a Helios por ningún lado, el joven se las ingenio para esconderse en alguna parte del jardín. Traía en su mano derecha el broche de la joven, sin poder creer todavía lo que paso. Tenia un cierto nivel de vergüenza por lo que paso y por otro lado la culpa por haberle lastimado, a esa joven que tanto quería.

Había una fuerte batalla interna en el joven, no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**"Un nuevo problema se esta haciendo presente, ambos jóvenes necesitan superar este problema para poder llegar a su máximo poder… solamente ambos podrán hacerlo…depende de ellos, su lazo y el corazón de ambos, el amor que ambos se tienen deberá de lograrlo…. Si no de lo contrario, todos estarán perdidos…. Y ellos también…"**_


	4. Usagi Lady Serenity

Lueur luminescente de la Lune : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad

Capitulo 4: Le doux arc d'amour n'est pas toujours comme ils le peignent ... Parfois, il faut le mettre à l'épreuve!

**_[*Nota: la traducción al titulo antes de que alguien me salte al cuello, es la siguiente "El dulce lazo del amor, no siempre es como lo pintan….¡A Veces hay que ponerlo a prueba!. Quiero que sepan que el concepto de este capitulo, va a tal ves abarcar dos capítulos, uno con el punto de vista de Chibiusa, el otro por el punto de vista de Helios, cuando se de el final del punto de vista de Helios, se revelara lo que significa "ponerlo a prueba" así que, paciencia que me costo, perdí los backup por un fail de computadora, mi one drive no lo guardo y encima perdí muchísimas cosas que tenia anotadas, así que me arreglare tratando de recordar mis ideas…¡Gracias Por Comprender!*]_**

_[P.o.v: Usagi Lady Serenity – Chibiusa Tsukino – Neo Sailor Moon]_

Pero en mi sueño, estaba pensativa, sabia que estaba mal herida, que me había dejado ganar ante Helios, no podía retarlo así, sabia que hizo una tontería, ya que no estábamos para nada al mismo nivel, el había contenido mucho de su fuerza para no lastimarme, pero aun así estaba segura que mi broche estaba destruido. No podría transformarse y eso era lo que mas me preocupaba. Pero…había algo que me inquietaba….requería hablar una ves mas con mamá, tenia que hablar con la Neo Reina Serenity, tenia que preguntarle algo. Quería saber que pensaba mama sobre esto.

Era algo tarde, me levante de la cama, me di cuenta que estaba sola, aparentemente para dejarme descansar, Diana se encontraba con Luna y Artemis. Pero al mirar por mi habitación, observe el particular objeto, la cabeza de gato con esas enormes orejas.

Me levante a tomar dicho objeto y me senté de nuevo en mi cama, había adoptado una posición como un indio, de piernas cruzadas para poder poner encima a Luna P.

"Ojala que no sea demasiado tarde, pero… espero no hacer enojar a mama por llamar tan tarde" -sonrio la joven- "Pero esto, no entiendo que es esta sensación, tengo que entender que esta pasando…."

Utilice la misma combinación, pero al final toque el símbolo de la luna, sabia que con eso podía hablar de manera mas directa con mi mama, ya que por alguna razón eso, según Mercury del futuro, comunicaba de manera directa con mi mama, no se porque me lo dijo, pero se imagino que esto podía pasar ¿tal ves?.

Unos treinta segundos después, la comunicación se estableció sin inconvenientes.

"¿Lady?" -pregunto la reina preocupada- "¿ocurre algo?"- pregunto súbitamente como si sospechara-

"Si mama, tengo que contarte algo, también preguntarte que piensas de esto" -de repente me sentí algo incomoda, como si todavía fuese una pequeña-

"Por la hora, supongo que lo habrás hecho para que tu padre no se entere de nada" -sonrió a su hija- "De acuerdo, empieza desde el comienzo….¿que ocurrió?"

Estuve aproximadamente unos veinte o veinticinco minutos contándole todo a mi mama, por momentos ella se veía sorprendida y por otros momentos seria o preocupada. Me regaño al haber hecho eso, pero me dijo que también consideraba que estaba pasando por una etapa emocional complicada, no se refería a la "adolescencia" como diría Mercury del futuro, si no algo mas complejo.

"Fue una irresponsabilidad…" -replico la reina seriamente- "entiendo que quieras terminar la contienda, pero no era la forma" -replico seriamente nuevamente-

"Lo se mama, cometí el error de hacer eso, rompí mi broche, que por cierto no se donde esta… pero…" -observe hacia una mesa, ahí estaban el cristal aurora y el arco de cristal- "mama, sabes porque…." -observo de vuelta el cristal desde donde estaba- "¿Por qué el cristal aurora se ve tan… apagado?" -súbitamente me di cuenta que mi voz sonó como extrañada pero sorprendida a su ves-

"¿apagado?" -replico sorprendida la reina- "¿Cómo que apagado?"

"Si, esta con sus colores normales pero se los ve mas oscuros, antes eran de un color brillante, parecían pasteles los colores… ahora se ven oscuros…. El arco de cristal esta un poco ennegrecido" -replique preocupada- "Para colmo no se que ocurrió con mi broche, no lo he visto desde el incidente" -añadí extrañada-

"Lady, quiero que seas sincera, que es lo que mas te molesta en este momento" -replico súbitamente la reina con algo de seriedad-

_"¿lo que mas me molesta?"_ -pensé ligeramente- "en parte, que no podamos poner final rápidamente al problema de neherenia, pero por otro lado lo que mas me molesta es que Helios esta sobre protegiéndome demasiado, cree que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para ayudarle, se que le preocupa que acabe haciéndome daño con lo de la puerta, pero…" -suspire pesadamente- "el tampoco puede hacer las cosas solo…." -sonríe con una mueca- "el no entiende que no puede hacer las cosas solo, esta ves necesita ayuda, quiero ayudarlo, tal ves fue por eso que deje que me derrotara, pero… quiero demostrarle que puedo…. Que puedo cuidar de todos… no solamente de la tierra, de los sueños…. Que puedo proteger a todos…. Que puedo ayudarle…que puedo protegerlo a el también, ¡Quiero arreglar el problema de la puerta! ¡No se como! ¡Pero quiero ayudarlo!" -replique estando mas segura de lo que pensaba-

"Sabes hija mía, Helios en este momento actúa de forma temeraria, el hecho de saber que perdió a sus padres con la puerta maldita, tal ves lo volvió mas sobre protector, es cierto, esta agobiado y preocupado, asustado porque no sabe bien que tiene que hacer, pero…tu sabes como hacerlo, sabes como demostrarle que puedes volverte fuerte, que puedes ser mas fuerte de lo que eres ahora, demostrarle que no esta solo, que puede confiar en ti y aparte, confiar en los demás para ayudarle…" -sonrió la reina con tranquilidad- "Hija mía, los lazos a veces hay que ponerlos a prueba, lo que esta pasando ahora, es una de esas pruebas difíciles, sabes que los sentimientos no serán suficientes, tendrás que hacer mucho, pero te apuesto que todo saldrá bien, ya que eres fuerte y sabes que hacer" -sonrió de manera mas tierna- "Lo digo porque se que será así, aparte, no soy la única que ha hecho muchas cosas por ejemplo, se que harás lo que tengas que hacer, con cuidado y dando todo lo que tengas que dar. ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Animo hija mía! Encontraran la forma de sellar esa puerta, solo deben de pasar esta peligrosa y complicada prueba para conseguirlo, cuando ambos entiendan eso…. Ambos serán imparables, te lo aseguro…" -sonrió con ánimos-

"Lo se mama, espero poder lograrlo, Helios estaba muy cerrado al asunto, sabes entiendo lo que dices, tal ves tengas razón, con lo que paso con sus papas, tal ves lo ha puesto a la defensiva y negatividad al respecto, pero creo saber como, solo espero, de a poco lograr que me entienda" -respondí un poco mas tranquila- "Tendré un largo camino pero creo que puedo hacerlo, puedo demostrarle y quiero demostrarle que puedo hacerlo, que le daré mi apoyo y lo ayudare" -sonreí hacia mi mama- "Gracias mama" -Seguí sonriendo- "Aunque….¿que ocurrirá con mi cristal de plata?..." -pregunte un poco preocupada-

"Hija mía, en el momento correcto, el cristal de plata, se hará presente, siempre responde a los sentimientos, pero uno en particular será el que lo traerá de vuelta, descuida, no te preocupes por ello ahora" -sonrió la reina nuevamente- "Esta conectado a tu corazón el cristal de plata, en el momento correcto se despertara y seguramente será mas fuerte que la ultima ves, descuida" -asintió ante la sorpresa de su hija-

Había hablado un rato mas, no me di cuenta que habían pasado varias horas, pero me sentía mas tranquila.

Debía de demostrarle a Helios que el no estaba solo, que no tiene que porque hacer esto solo, que le ayudaría, que le daría mi fuerza y que pelearía a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Tenia un largo camino para completar esto ultimo, lo sabia.

Habían pasado algunas semanas, pero lo extraño ocurrió una noche.

Estaba seguro que el joven chino, había ido a buscar a Helios, quería hablar con el sobre algunas cosas que había encontrado su propia madre buscando información, pero al buscarlo, se llevo un susto, no lo encontró.

"¿Alguien ha visto a helios?" -replico el joven chino nervioso- "no esta en su habitación y su espada tampoco…."

Todos, incluyéndome no pudimos evitar mirarlo, a todos se nos paso la misma idea por la cabeza, Helios últimamente había actuado raro, salía por muchas horas, volvía tardísimo, volvía a irse después de descansar un poco.

De repente sentí algo muy pesado, ese sentimiento de terror me llego de repente.

¿Acaso Helios…. Había encontrado la localización de la puerta? ¿Acaso se les adelanto a todos y se lanzo solo contra el problema? ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Era una locura! ¡Necesita ayuda y el lo sabe!.

"Sera mejor que vayamos, se siente una enorme cantidad de poder desde el centro de Tokyo" -escuche al joven de cabello largo plateado replicar seriamente-

Todos decidimos ir, aunque yo corría peligro, ya que no tenia como transformarme, pero recordé lo que me dijo anteriormente mama, sabia bien que podría o no ocurrir, que el cristal de plata reaccione o no, pero aun así, iría, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

La mayoría del grupo estaban preocupados por mi, porque podía correr peligro, pero nadie se atrevía a darme una negativa, era imposible detenerme ya.

Cuando llegamos todos al lugar, había algo muy tenebroso, delante de nosotros ¿la puerta estaba abierta? ¿Dónde estaba Helios? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí el solo?, este era el momento donde las cosas, tomarían su curso, donde por fin, estaba segura que entendería que tan peligrosa era esta maldita puerta.

-

**_[*Nota Secundaria: La continuacion es en el episodio siguiente, no tengo buenos dialogos lo cual se resume un poco, porque esta dentro de lo que mencione en la nota inicial. *]_**


	5. Helios

Lueur luminescente de la Lune : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad

Capitulo 5: Le doux arc d'amour n'est pas toujours comme ils le peignent ... Parfois, il faut le mettre à l'épreuve!

_**[*Nota: la traducción al titulo antes de que alguien me salte al cuello, es la siguiente "El dulce lazo del amor, no siempre es como lo pintan….¡A Veces hay que ponerlo a prueba!. Quiero que sepan que el concepto de este capitulo, va a tal ves abarcar dos capítulos, uno con el punto de vista de Chibiusa, el otro por el punto de vista de Helios, cuando se de el final del punto de vista de Helios, se revelara lo que significa "ponerlo a prueba" así que, paciencia que me costo, perdí los backup por un fail de computadora, mi one drive no lo guardo y encima perdí muchísimas cosas que tenia anotadas, así que me arreglare tratando de recordar mis ideas…¡Gracias Por Comprender!*]**_

[P.o.v: Helios]

En lo que respecta a la tarde para los demás, estaba seguro que todos estaban preocupados, esa noche, evite a todo mundo, me encontraba oculto, había estado en el jardín, encontré un área bastante cómoda, para lo que restaba del tiempo. No pude evitar mirar el broche que pertenecía a ella, no podía creer lo que paso. No podía evitarme sentirme mal, también muy apenado, tenia vergüenza de mirarle a la cara, después de lo que hice, después de haberla lastimado. Me di cuenta, al estar solo, mis sentimientos, mi mente, se estaban peleando en mi interior, había una enorme pelea, ya que en estos momentos yo no sabia que demonios hacer con todo esto.

Era de noche, en el jardín solo podía escuchar algunos grillos, había que admitir que el silencio era agradable.

Sabia que Lady estaba descansando, todavía no se había recuperado del golpe. No podía entender porque hizo eso. Me preocupaba algo, observe el broche que tenia en mi mano derecha, lo tome sin permiso, pero había visto como se había destruido. Estaba irreparable, ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?.

"Acaso será lo que decía ella…" -me pregunte recordando sus palabras-

[*Flashback*]

_"Todavía no entiendo, que fue esa visión…."_

_"La espada de Helios esta ensangrentada, el se veía fuera de si mismo, como si hubiera sido el…. Pero…. "_

_"No era el, estoy segura, la maldita de neherenia quiere que crea eso"_

_"aunque…."_

_"esa imagen que vi justo después de disparar esa flecha me llamo la atención….¿acaso pasara algo con nosotros?"_

_"Lo de la puerta lo trae muy agobiado a Helios, se que no debe ser fácil saber que debe de ocuparse de la misma, aunque ya vio el desastre que causo… aun así…. ¿Por qué temo creer que algo malo nos pasara? No quiero ser negativa… solo que tengo ese mal presentimiento…."_

[*Fin Flashback*]

"¿Cuál será esa imagen que dijo que vio…. Nunca me hablo de ella?" -me pregunte ligeramente-

Estuve pensativo por unas cuantas horas, decidí que debía de descansar, volví a la que era mi habitación. Dormí unas cuantas horas, pero Salí temprano.

Decidí ir a revisar como estaba eso del entorno cercana a la torre, ya que me producía una molestia grande el aura que se sentía desde allí.

Comprobé que la puerta estaba totalmente sin su sello, no me acerque por seguridad, pero pude comprobar varias cosas. En su interior había una entidad, era esa entidad la que había dado tanto poder a Neherenia.

Con el pasar de los días y noches de observar ese lugar, decidí algo.

Tenia que revisar quien o que era lo que estaba de ese lado, no sabia que tipo de peligro había del otro lado de la puerta, pero, algo me obligaba a hacerlo, quería conocer a que me estaba enfrentando.

Mientras que tomaba mis cosas esa noche, escuche parte de la conversación que tenia Lady con la Reina Serenity, lo cual llamo mi atención.

Sonreí despacio en silencio, era de mala educación, pero esta ves me decidí a moverme por mi cuenta, me preocupaba de verdad ponerla en peligro.

Ella era la persona mas importante, es mi persona mas importante, no quiero que se ponga en grave peligro por mi culpa, no lo permitiría, aunque se que tarde o temprano ella intervendrá, no podre evitarlo, pero mientras tanto, por ahora me adentraría a ver que rayos había en esa puerta del infierno.

Cuando vi lo que tenia delante, no pude evitar ponerme muy nervioso, el aura era insoportable, algo imposible de describir.

Aunque al poner un pie dentro, escuche una voz, una voz tanto masculina como femenina.

Decidí seguirlos, había algo familiar en la forma en la que hablaban.

_"Solo espero no terminar perdiéndome…."_ -pensé súbitamente- _"¿Por qué me suenan tan conocidos? ¿De quienes son esas voces?"_ -pensé nuevamente mientras caminaba-

Camine unos cuantos minutos, camine extrañado, pero súbitamente encontré un lugar que no encajaba, era un lugar santo, tranquilo, me recordó por un momento al aire de Elysion.

Cuando llegue al centro, me encontré con dos personas, de inmediato los reconocí. No podía ser posible, se los creía muertos a ambos, pero ahí estaban. Sanos y salvos, sin heridas o marcas de corrupción. ¿Cómo era esto posible?.

Hable con ellos, pude entender con el pasar de las horas que era lo que querían decirme, entendía bien el porque yo no tenia fuerzas, requería realmente de algo, mi poder era a penas la mitad de lo que debía, para sellar la puerta. Había un detalle, ambos, siendo mis padres, los dos podrían haberme regañado bastante, pero a su ves comprendí algo, la fuerza de una unión superior podría cerrar esa puerta, pero ambos, cuando les conté todo lo que venia pasando, como lo veía, ambos entendieron.

Curiosamente, a su manera, me pareció sentir un deja vu, ambos repitieron mucho de lo que dijo la Reina Serenity, los dos coincidieron en las palabras, ambos me dijeron que solamente mi fuerza junto a la persona mas importante para mi podría conseguir ese nuevo sello.

Sabia que tenían razón, lo sabia pero…¿acaso ambos saben de mi temor? ¿Qué no puedo permitirme o perdonarme si algo le pasara a ella? Creo que mis padres tienen razón, subestime mucho ciertos factores, ciertas cosas.

Se que le debo a ella una disculpa, también tengo que volver a hablar con ella.

Aunque antes de que pudiéramos los tres salir, escuchamos algo.

Había problemas, muchísimos problemas.

"Tiene que ser una broma…." -dije sin creérmelo- "¡¿Por qué me siguieron, están todos locos o que?!" -grite súbitamente a todo mundo, sin poderme contener- "¡este lugar es un peligro, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido!"

Definitivamente tuvimos que correr y mucho.

Pero no solamente los demás, yo junto con mis padres que lograron salir con nosotros, no estaban restringidos. Aparentemente, como su poder fue removido, porque el sello se rompió, quedaron libres de la atadura del mismo.

Esa misma tarde, casi noche, nos reunimos todos en un mismo lugar, en el jardín de la joven de ojos azules.

Todos teníamos mucho de que hablar, pero mis padres querían explicarles el "delicado" problema de la puerta.

Pero yo mientras tanto, sin darme cuenta, respondí a un gesto por parte de ella, algo me decía que ambos teníamos que hablar, que esperara para después la reunión con mis padres y las explicaciones, ambos teníamos que hablar.

Después de todo, había algo que ambos queríamos discutir, desde el inicio.

Pero esta ves, seria algo distinto, tenia la impresión de que por primera ves, íbamos a poder poner las cosas en claro.

"Yo no considero que sea así… lamento haberte hecho ver eso" -replique hacia mi interlocutora- "Ahora lo entiendo, pero me cuesta mucho evitar tener miedo…"

"No deberías temer, sabes que estaré a tu lado" -sonrió la joven- "entiendo que te hayas desesperado, se que te aterroriza la idea de que neherenia cumpla su objetivo, que te deje solo, pero no será así, no lo haré, nunca lo haré" -sonrió la joven otra ves-

"Lo se, pero… me preocupa tanto… tanto que ocurra algo…. Que te ocurra algo y no pueda ayudarte… que no pueda salvarte" -replique algo nervioso-

"Helios" -sentí mi mirada posarse sobre la de ella- "Nada es fácil, se que tenemos un grave problema, ambos nos falta algo de confianza uno en el otro, se que ambos tenemos que volvernos juntos fuertes, tenemos que salir adelante juntos "- me sentí súbitamente sorprendido pero a su ves algo en sus palabras sonaban lógicas, demasiado lógicas- "Estaré a tu lado, haremos esto juntos, los dos podremos por fin darle un final a esto, poner en orden las cosas e incluso, forjar ese destino que estamos buscando juntos" -vi a la joven mantener esa sonrisa- "Sabes, se que sonara extraño decirlo ahora, pero…" -la observe que se había sonrojado pero seguía siendo seria su mirada- "Sabes que te quiero, que quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que estemos juntos siempre, para siempre" -sonrió- "Solamente, quiero que me permitas seguir a tu lado, todo estará bien mientras que estemos juntos, se que tal ves mi poder sea poco eficiente con todo este desastre, pero te aseguro que daré todo lo que tengo para pelear por nuestro futuro, te lo prometo…" -la vi sonreír y sentí un brillo en sus ojos- "¿Me permitirías intentarlo?" -escuche que me pregunto-

"Usa, creo que dijiste mas de lo que yo pensaba también, es exactamente lo que estaba pensando" -sonreí me sentía igual que ella en este momento- "pero si, quiero intentarlo quiero que ambos arreglemos esto, que ambos demos batalla juntos, quiero que lo hagamos juntos, que creemos el nuevo futuro para los dos, juntos" -sonreí- "Adelante, lo haremos juntos" -asentí ante la emoción de ella sin evitarlo seguí sonriendo-

En esos momentos no había nada que nos interrumpiera, la luz propia de la luna que se había hecho presente hace un rato, nos brindaba ese calor cálido, esa luz que nos hacia falta. Aunque nada pudo evitar que ambos, dejáramos de manera muy suave pero tierna, una forma de cariño mucho mas visible, en un solo abrazo, pero también, un suave y cálido beso, estaba seguro que no era el único con un ligero sobresalto, ya que no era el único que tenia el corazón acelerado.

Estuvimos un par de horas abrazados uno al otro, aunque debimos regresar tras que no se ponían de acuerdo con las discusiones en el grupo.

Pero todos se habían dado cuenta que había un "momento de paz" dentro de todo esto.

Aunque cuando escuchamos de que estaban discutiendo, había un grave problema, ahora si teníamos un desafío por delante, pero estaba seguro, aunque de repente sentí la mano de Usa, que me daba un ligero apretón a la mía, dándome a entender que esto tendría solución, por mas drástica que fuera, lo lograríamos, juntos.

-

Lueur luminescente de la Lune : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad  
Proximo capitulo: Una Prueba se hace presente, ¿tendrán la llave para lograrlo?


	6. Oscuridad & Luz

_Nota (enserio): van a tener que disculparme, pero no pude conmigo misma, acabo de meter por este capitulo y el siguiente, a dos personajes que están fuera de mi actual historia, pero que siempre me gustaron. Uno de los dos es Lucifer, ¡es un personaje del juego otome Obey Me!, no pude conmigo misma y lo metí en la historia, no tiene nada que ver, pero sean buenos conmigo, no pude conmigo misma, me tente y lo he metido. La otra, es mi MC(main character) o sea, como me la imagino que es mi personaje y como se vería si estuviese en ese mundo. No tienen nada que ver, pero no pude conmigo misma, como dije antes, ¡Perdón!. Por culpa de este personaje es que tuve la laguna mental en esta historia, quiero hacer una basándome fuera del Lore del juego que mencione antes pero no lo consigo, tampoco se si se puede publicar acá en fanfiction, ya que nunca me respondieron la duda el staff o el soporte. ¡No me maten por favor! No pude conmigo misma. Caí en mi tentación fatal._

_-_

Lueur luminescente de la Lune : La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad

Capitulo 6: Una Prueba se hace presente, ¿tendrán la llave para lograrlo?

Estábamos todos reunidos esa misma tarde o prácticamente noche en un extraño edificio. Habían dado aviso desde el clan del joven de ojos castaños que había una enorme anormalidad en ese lugar.

Aparentemente el hecho de que la puerta estuviese abierta, no quería decir que solo fuese aura oscura lo que salía de ella, la maldita de neherenia, había hecho de las suyas otra ves.

El lugar estaba lleno, pero lleno de unas cosas que parecían ser cosas aterradoras, pero no había forma de saber su origen, pero los dos mas experimentados en el campo si lo sabían, podían identificar el aura de la puerta en esas cosas.

"Esto podría ser mucho peor, pero ya es terrible" -con un súbito sentimiento de molestia en su rostro, Aleix se hizo notar- "Esa mujer, cuando la acabemos, espero que nos aseguremos de que todo esto se quede del lado que se deba de la puerta"

"Solo resta eliminarlos, no hay mucho que hacer con estas cosas" -añadió Ailish con seriedad- "Hay que limpiar este edificio y evitar que vuelvan, están comenzando a volverse un problema" -replico observando a la cantidad de seres oscuros en el área-

"No sabía que los…" -por un momento helios alzo una ceja- "¿Cómo les pueden llamar a estas cosas? No parecen zombis y tampoco muertos o otra cosa" -observo a las cosas malignas moverse por el lugar- "aunque no sabia que muchas de las cosas como esas podían salir de ahí…" -observo seriamente- "¿hay que limpiar toda el área verdad?" -observo el joven a su padre asentir-

"¿A alguien se le ocurre cómo?" -replico Sailor Palas súbitamente- "Dudo mucho que podamos hacer acto de presencia y limpiar todo de un tirón"

"Aparte…" -la mirada de Sailor Saturn se poso sobre su mejor amiga- "No puedes usar tu poder…" -le pregunto dudando- "¿Cómo le harás para pelear si no puedes transformarte?"

"Lo sé, pero creo poder hacer algo, no se cómo, pero lo intentare igualmente" -respondió la joven de ojos rojos súbitamente- "Aunque tenemos que pensarlo bien para poderlos acabar rápido, no seria bueno que se nos extienda demasiado".

Lamentablemente antes de que pudieran pensar correctamente que hacer, las bestias de ese lugar los detectaron, dándoles menos tiempo a pensar y teniendo que reaccionar.

Por momentos las bestias perdían por mucho, pero se seguían multiplicando, parecían mas un virus que unas bestias.

"Esto se esta volviendo interminable… por mas que los derribamos se multiplican peor" -replico en medio de un gruñido profundo el león dorado- "¿Qué demonios piensan hacer? ¡tenemos que actuar y rápido!" -el león volvió a rugir dejando salir una enorme llamarada desde su boca-

Efectivamente los seres se multiplicaban, aunque cambiaban su tamaño se volvían más pequeños y difíciles de golpear, causando que todos tuviesen accidentes al apuntar sus ataques hacia ellos.

"¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado!" -protesto levemente Eternal Sailor Moon hacia Sailor Mars, ya que le ataque paso muy cerca de ella- "¡Por poco y no termino tostada!"

"¿¡Quieres quitarte del medio?! ¡Tonta no es fácil apuntarles a ese tamaño!" -replico con una enorme molestia la guardiana de Marte-

En otra parte del mismo edificio, se encontraban Aleix, Ailish, Helios y Lady Serenity, los cuatro estaban en un pequeño dilema. Las bestias que tenían delante eran bastante mas rápidos, aunque Ailish era lo suficientemente rápida para bloquear con sus poderes los alcances de dichas cosas, pero sabia que mientras que fueran tres, aunque en este momento dos, que pudiesen dar combate era muy difícil que se libraran bien de esta pelea.

Era muy complicado poderlos derrotar.

Ya que Ailish, estaba cubriendo a la joven de ojos rojos, que esta última todavía permanecía de civil.

"Ailish, tienes que ayudarles, ve, estaré bien" -replico la joven mirando a la mujer-

"Lady, aun no puedes transformarte, no puedo dejarte sola" -replico preocupada la mujer-

"Si no les ayudas tendrán problemas mas graves ellos dos" -respondió instantemente la joven-

Mientras que las dos mujeres estaban discutiendo, se escucho un fuerte ruido, una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzarlas a ellas dos y a los dos que estaban mas adelante. El lugar se sacudió tan fuerte que asusto a todos los demás, algo había golpeado dentro del edificio y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir todo.

Aunque el piso donde estaban los cuatro había cedido, pero los cuatro estaban totalmente separados. Habían caído en lugares distintos y aparentemente, unos cuantos pisos de distancia.

El resto había conseguido llegar, pero se encontraron con esa área que era un hueco enorme, no sabían que había pasado con los cuatro. La única forma de llegar hasta donde estaban era bajado, pero tenían que abrirse paso para lograrlo.

Entre medio de la nube de polvo, aparentemente los cuatro que habían caido emparejados habían podido reponerse, pero el golpe había sido no muy amable, estaban algo lastimados, pero eran mas golpes que otra cosa.

"Auch, vaya explosión, que nos habrá golpeado?" -pregunto la joven de ojos rojos-

"No lo sé, pero estuvo cerca de acabarnos a los cuatro" -replico el joven de ojos dorados- "Solo espero que ellos dos estén bien también" -suspiro pesadamente- "Me pregunto que demonios fue lo que nos golpeó, porque ha sacudido todo el lugar y estoy seguro…"-miro hacia arriba- "caímos unos cuantos pisos, debemos estar en algún tipo de sótano o algo así" -replico observando el lugar-

"¿Qué clase de lugar tiene un sótano así?" -la joven camino y reconoció algo- "¿Qué? ¿pero que hace esto aquí?" -exclamo totalmente sorprendida-

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre?" -el joven se acerco hacia la chica- "¿Qué es eso?" -pregunto sin entender-

"Helios, esto antes se usaba… cuando estaban el faraón 90 y la mistress…los extraños seres que salían de esas cajas eran increíblemente creados a base de algún objeto" -replico preocupada la joven- "Esto pertenece a los cazadores de la muerte" -miro el objeto con cuidado- "esto me da un escalofrió, por poco y no destruyen todo, solo gracias a Sailor Moon, salió todo bien…. Solamente gracias a ella y su determinación"

"¿Se siente una extraña aura desde este objeto, esta segura que está en desuso?" -replico helios- "Algo me dice que este lugar nunca se usó, pero está listo para ello" -vio súbitamente la expresión de la joven- "¿Qué era lo que hacían los cazadores de la muerte?"

"Buscaban corazones puros" -recuerda súbitamente la joven- "aunque en ese tiempo, la tal mistress, estaba oculta en el cuerpo de Hotaru" -recuerda nuevamente la joven- "Por quererla ayudar, me robaron en su momento el cristal de plata, prácticamente estuve muerta por un rato largo hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad" -observo la mirada seria de helios- "lo sé, por eso me preocupa que estas cosas estén aquí, si se llegasen a activar, tendríamos problemas, ya que dudo si Eternal Sailor Moon pueda acabarlos" -suspira pesadamente-

"Sera mejor que encontremos la salida de esta área…" -replico el joven seriamente- "vamos será mejor encontrar la salida, no quiero quedarme a averiguar que puede pasarnos si esto llega a ser algo dormido esperando a despertarse"

Ambos jóvenes habían caminado por un rato largo, pero todo el lugar, se había puesto peor de lo que ya estaba, ya era oscuro y con poca iluminación, pero el ambiente se había puesto frió a tal grado de sentirse un peligro muy grande cerca de ellos dos.

Súbitamente todo se había puesto oscuro, por unos cuantos minutos.

Para cuando volvió la luz, la joven de ojos rojos se encontraba sola en el pasillo, no había rastros del joven que estaba con ella hasta hace un momento.

"¿Helios?" -observo tanto hacia atrás como para delante- "¿Dónde estás?" -volvió a hablar estando desconcertada- "¡Helios! ¿Dónde estás?" -volvió a hablar la joven para luego volver a escuchar un eco en el lugar-

La joven siguió caminando, pero al llegar a un área, el lugar se veía como una especie de paraíso ficticio, pero corrupto, tal cual como lo había visto en Elysion en su momento. Continúo caminando, se encontró con una escena extraña, por un momento salida de una película de terror.

_"No puede ser…. Que sea un sueño…"_ -replico la joven en su mente- _"por favor que sea solamente eso, una pesadilla…"_ -suplico mentalmente la joven-

En su rango de visión, podía ver tres cuerpos, aunque también vio tres más.

La joven solamente camino, vio que en parte juraría que eran esas dos Ménades, era las que había conocido en su momento, pero las dos se veían terriblemente mal heridas, había mucha sangre en el lugar.

La joven camino nuevamente, observando para luego encontrarse con ese animal que no veía hace muchísimo, estaba en grave estado, pero estaba no estaba segura, tal vez estaba…

"¡Maldita sea, que clase de pesadilla es esta…" -replico la joven en voz alta- "Neherenia no es gracioso esto! ¡Deja de hacer estas cosas, ya vas a ver cuando te ponga las manos encima!" -grito la joven furiosamente, aunque estaba algo pálida-

Cuando llego al final del camino del lugar, se encontró otra ves con esa pesadilla viviente delante de ella, era él.

Nuevamente, ese mismo…

Esa ropa completamente ensangrentada, sus ojos brillantes escarlatas, una sonrisa muy oscura, maniática y se podría decir que demoníaca también. Sus ropas eran opuestas a lo que tenía, eran negras, aunque se veía la sangre brillante que la cubría también. Su arma, su espada estaba de color escarlata por la enorme cantidad de sangre que tenía cubriéndola.

"Esto no esta bien, es igual de tenebroso a que lo vi esa ves…" -replico la joven en voz baja retrocediendo un poco- "Se que tu no eres el, no puede ser que sea capas de algo así, estoy segura de que eres una visión plantada por Neherenia" -replico seriamente-

"Si es así, ¿Por qué estas tratando de escaparte?" -sonrió de forma muy oscura y se acercó demasiado rápido hacia la joven- "¿acaso no dijiste que confiabas en mí?"-añado seriamente- "¿Qué no arreglaríamos las cosas juntos?" -sonrió-

"Si, se que lo que dije, no mentiría, sigo repitiéndolo, que arreglaríamos las cosas juntos, pero esta no es la forma Helios" -replico la joven súbitamente asustada por la cercanía de su enemigo- "Aparte, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué te hicieron para que les hicieras eso?"-pregunto la joven nerviosa-

"Ah, eso…" -sonrió y sus ojos brillaron- "lamento decirte que no querían hacerme caso, debí castigarles, pero creo que me excedí" -sonrió-

"No, es imposible que hagas eso…. No eres así… no se quien eres, pero tu no eres el, ¡no eres mi Helios!" -la joven retrocedió del todo, lejos de ese extraño-

"No te escaparas, ¡ven aquí!" -rió comenzando a perseguirle- "¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Vamos ven aquí, todo estará bien" -sonrió sombríamente y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente-

La joven había encontrado un lugar donde ocultarse, pero esto no sería por mucho tiempo, el joven la había encontrado rápidamente.

Para desgracia de ella, esa "visión" del Helios que tenia enfrente de ella era mas rápido que ella, la había atrapado, en este momento la joven estaba atrapada en el suelo, sin poderse mover.

Las cosas irían para peor, ya que el joven sonrió.

"¿Sabes? Detesto cuando mienten así, solo para salvarse, me encargare de que nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso con nadie más…" -sonrió el joven-

"No… no…. Aléjate de mí…. No te acerques más…" -replico la joven asustada y atrapada- "No te acerques más, ¡Aléjate!"

En otro lugar, el joven de ojos dorados estaba perplejo, estaba delante de sus padres y del grupo, pero al momento que se dio cuenta, se percato que la joven de ojos rojos no estaba con él.

"Hay una presencia peligrosa cerca de ella, hay que apresurarse" -replico Sailor Mars- "Esta en grave peligro, tenemos que ayudarle" -observo algo en el pasillo- "Es por aquí"

Los demás estaban siendo guiados por Sailor Mars, que podía presentir donde estaba esa fuerza oscura, cuando se estaban acercando más extrañas criaturas aparecieron.

Mientras que estaban batallando para sacarse de encima a esas criaturas, escucharon un sonido extraño, aparentemente una conjuración salida de vaya a saber dónde, pero las criaturas fueron eliminadas o mejor dicho quemadas completamente.

Todos observaron la dirección de donde había salido semejante llamarada, pudieron ver a dos extraños. Un hombre y una mujer.

"Vaya ataque, creo que les debemos una por esto" -replico Aleix súbitamente- "un momento… ¿que hace un ser como tu aquí?" -el hombre gano una seriedad grave en su rostro-

"Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ¿ustedes son los causantes del desastre que ocurrió abajo?" -replico el misterioso sujeto-

"Lucifer, ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?" -la joven sonrió- "Lo lamento, lamento la manera en que les ha hablado" -continúo sonriendo- "Mi nombre es Aiko y el, su nombre es Lucifer" -señalo a su compañero-

"No es momento para cortesías, Aiko, sabes que por culpa de estas cosas por poco no destruyen todo abajo" -respondió el demonio con cierta molestia, pero manteniendo su seriedad-

El grupo, vio como ambos se acercaban a una luz, podían ver a un demonio, sus ropas eran negras, unos guantes rojos, algunos detalles en rojo, junto a una capa negra que en su interior era roja, dorado algunos detalles también, con tres pares de alas negras, había que admitir que estaban asombrados, aunque también explicaba la razón por la cual Aleix estaba tan inquieto. La joven que estaba su lado traía unas ropas negras, también con un juego de decoraciones en dorado y rojo, a juego con su compañero, aunque su ropa era más atrevida, tenía un pantalón corto negro, que era a juego, unas medias en red y unas botas que tenían detalles dorados, el top que llevaba era una ropa curiosamente parecidas a las historias árabes, pero en negro con sus respectivos detalles.

"¿se puede saber a que viene la visita de semejante demonio a este lugar?" -replico Aleix haciendo perder a todos la compostura- "¿Cómo que allá abajo se les descontrolo el asunto, si siempre tienen todo bajo control?"

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?" -replico helios perplejo- "papa, que clase de…" -se silencio al ver la expresión de su padre-

"A juzgar por el modo de expresarte, debes ser Aleix, un viejo amigo de vaya a saber cuantos años de Michael, maldita sea eres igual de irritante que el" -respondió el demonio seriamente e irritado-

"Disculpen, es que no hemos estado tranquilos, abajo ha estado todo bajo control, pero algo perturbo nuestra tranquilidad y hemos escuchado una llamada de auxilio, pero no podemos saber de dónde" -replico la joven de ojos castaños y cabello rojizo-

"¿una llamada de auxilio?" -replicaron todos extrañados-

"Tenemos que ir a ver, no sabemos que paso con Lady" -replico Diana súbitamente-

"Tal vez… ¿haya sido eso lo que escuchamos?" -replico el demonio observando a su compañera- "Fue un pedido desesperado de ayuda, como si no le quedase mucho tiempo"

Todos se observaron y entraron a las puertas que había delante de ellos.

El lugar era un desastre, súbitamente, muchos del grupo se sentían intimidados.

"Cuidado, el lugar esta plagado de maldiciones, los hará ver cosas terribles, no toquen nada" -replico el demonio con seriedad observando a su alrededor-

"Esto, es terrible… Lucifer hay que ayudarle y rápido" -replico la joven compañera mirándole-

Habían caminado muchísimo, pudieron llegar a un área, donde vieron mas o menos lo mismo que vio la joven de ojos rojos, pero cuando la encontraron, estaba atrapada entre unas cadenas raras, eran rojas, aparentemente la joven seguía viva, pero muy mal herida.

"¡No te acerques, las cadenas están hechizadas, si la tocas vas a terminar peor de lo que esta ella, o le harás daño!" -grito el demonio deteniendo en seco al joven de ojos dorados- "no me mires así, permítete intentar sacarla de ahí"

El primer intento no había funcionado, aparentemente el conjuro que el demonio intentaba aplicar para quitar a la joven de ahí no era fácil de romper, aparentemente podía debilitar, pero no podía romperlo.

Su compañera se le unió intentando hacer lo mismo, pero a cambio la joven recibió un rayo rojizo, que le hizo caer mal herida.

"¡Aiko! ¿Qué haces?" -replico el demonio de ojos rojos- "¿estas loca o qué?"

"Argh, lo tenia que intentar… hay un requerimiento para romperlo verdad?" -la joven gruño un poco, pero vio que su compañero asintió-

"Así es, pero no se cual será…" -observo al joven de ojos dorados- "Creo que tú eres el único que puede hacer algo"

El joven de ojos dorados se acercó a la joven, se veía preocupado, la joven se veía muy mal, era uno de sus temores, que se pusiera en peligro por su culpa, pero no se rendiría, le ayudaría, la salvaría.

_L'ho immaginato lentamente_

_vedendo legato, il tuo nome al mio nello stesso cuore._

_L'ho notato sulle tue labbra_

_improvvisamente un miracolo_

_lascia che il sogno ... finisca qui._

"No se cómo, como lo hare, pero te sacare de esta, te lo aseguro, estaremos juntos, arreglaremos todo este problema juntos, no te dejare, nunca lo hare" -se dijo mentalmente el joven antes de adquirir una pose parecida a la que usaba en sus meditaciones-

_Il dolore ci ha portato in questo posto_

_in cui io non posso più essere se tu non lo sei_

_In me stesso._

El joven al entrar en el estado de meditación, comenzó a revisar, que era este ambiente que tenia a su alrededor, que era esto. El lugar se veía extraño, silencio, era lo único que podía ver. Estaba seguro de que podía escuchar el otro cristal resonar, podía escucharlo eso le sirvió de guía para llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

Ahí estaba, sentada abrazando sus rodillas ocultando su mirada en ellas.

El joven antes de acercarse, se dio cuenta de algo, escucho un sollozo.

_¿Estaba llorando?_ Se pregunto el joven, _¿Por qué?_

_Non o bisogno di niente, solo uno sguardo_

_che mi fa capire, cos'è_

_Cosa ci faccio ancora qui senza di te_

_solo una parola_

_che viene dall'anima_

_e quella la Forza del Destino_

_unisciti a me di nuovo ... per amore._

_"Usa… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"_ El joven se acercó hacia ella, había tocado su hombro, pero la misma no reaccionaba.

_"Lo siento… no quería mentirte…"_ La joven replico en el medio de su trance.

_"¿mentirme? ¿En qué?_" replico el joven sin entender de que hablaba

_"Se que todo esto es mi culpa, no puede mantener mi promesa y ahora se que estoy pagando por ello"_ replico la joven otra vez.

_"¿Usa, de que diablos estas hablando?"_ El joven replico asustado, siendo consiente de algo muy grave, había algo muy malo en ella, tenía que salvarla y rápido.

Non è stato così facile amarti in silenzio

vivi dalla paura

per non sapere.

_"Helios, presta atención a lo que te dice"_ Escucho el joven una voz grave y seria.

_"¿eh, lucifer como…?"_ Replico el joven sorprendido

_"No es momento para sorprenderse, escucha su corazón esta siendo atrapado de una forma muy rápida y cruel por la oscuridad, si no la sacas rápido, probablemente tengamos otro problema peor que enfrentarnos"_ Replico seriamente _"Por eso mis habilidades, que dentro de una de ellas es romper maldiciones y encantamientos, no funciono… su corazón este algo tomado por esa oscuridad, tienes que encontrar la forma…"_ replico una vez más el demonio.

_se è vero che un piorno il tempo si arrenderà_

_la pace di una notte ci vedrà crescere._

_"Encontrar una forma…"_ El joven observo a la peli rosa, que estaba todavía llorando, lamentándose, pidiéndole perdón por algo.

El joven pensó por un momento, pero llevo su mano hacia el cristal del pendiente que tenia la joven, por alguna razón sabía que tenía alguna respuesta ahí.

_Il dolore ci ha portato in questo posto_

_in cui io non posso più essere se tu non lo sei_

_In me stesso._

**[Flashback – parte uno]**

_Esa ropa completamente ensangrentada, sus ojos brillantes escarlatas, una sonrisa muy oscura, maniática y se podría decir que demoniaca también. Sus ropas eran opuestas a lo que tenía, eran negras, aunque se veía la sangre brillante que la cubría también. Su arma, su espada estaba de color escarlata por la enorme cantidad de sangre que tenía cubriéndola._

_"Esto no está bien, es igual de tenebroso a que lo vi esa ves…" -replico la joven en voz baja retrocediendo un poco- "Se que tú no eres el, no puede ser que sea capaz de algo así, estoy segura de que eres una visión plantada por Neherenia" -replico seriamente-_

_"Si es así, ¿Por qué estas tratando de escaparte?" -sonrio de forma muy oscura y se acercó demasiado rápido hacia la joven- "¿acaso no dijiste que confiabas en mí?"-añado seriamente- "¿Qué no arreglaríamos las cosas juntos?" -sonrio-_

_"Si, sé que lo que dije, no mentiría, sigo repitiéndolo, que arreglaríamos las cosas juntos, pero esta no es la forma Helios" -replico la joven súbitamente asustada por la cercanía de su enemigo- "Aparte, ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué te hicieron para que les hicieras eso?"-pregunto la joven nerviosa-_

_"Ah, eso…" -sonrio y sus ojos brillaron- "lamento decirte que no querían hacerme caso, debí castigarlos, pero creo que me excedí" -sonrio-_

_"No, es imposible que hagas eso…. No eres así… no se quién eres, pero tú no eres el, ¡no eres mi Helios!" -la joven retrocedió del todo, lejos de ese extraño-_

_"No te escaparas, ¡ven aquí!" -rio comenzando a perseguirle- "¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Vamos ven aquí, todo estará bien" -sonrio sombríamente y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente- _

**[Fin Flashback n°1]**

_"¿Qué demonios?"_ Helios se sobresalto por un momento al ver la escena que había visto la joven.

_"Has visto la razón ¿verdad?"_ escucho la voz del demonio hablarle nuevamente.

_"Si, pero todavía falta… permíteme revisar más…"_ Replico seriamente "_maldita sea, que rayos fue eso, no puede ser, ¿tal ves sea esto… por esto fue por lo que termino así? Maldita sea tengo que salvarla…"_ se dijo mentalmente antes de continuar con la visión.

_Non ho bisogno di niente, solo uno sguardo_

_che mi fa capire, cos'è_

_Cosa ci faccio ancora qui senza di te_

_solo una parola_

_che viene dall'anima_

_e quella la Forza del Destino_

_unisciti a me di nuovo ... per amore._

**[Flashback dos – Continuación-]**

_La joven había encontrado un lugar donde ocultarse, pero esto no sería por mucho tiempo, el joven la había encontrado rápidamente._

_Para desgracia de ella, esa "visión" del Helios que tenía enfrente de ella era más rápido que ella, la había atrapado, en este momento la joven estaba atrapada en el suelo, sin poderse mover. _

_Las cosas irían para peor, ya que el joven sonrio._

_"¿Sabes? Detesto cuando mienten así, solo para salvarse, me encargare de que nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso con nadie más." -sonrio el joven-_

_"No… no…. Aléjate de mí…. No te acerques más." -replico la joven asustada y atrapada- "No te acerques más, ¡Aléjate!"_

**[Flashback Finalizado]**

_"Usa…"_ El joven la observo consternado.

_"Usa, no te culpes…"_ replico otra vez.

_"La culpa es mía, por no poderte protegerte, he estado entre la espada y la pared por mucho tiempo, pero esto no va a continuar así, hare lo que tenga que hacer para que todo este bien, por favor, confía en mí, permíteme ayudarte"_ replico nuevamente el joven.

_e ora è lo stesso amore,_

_quello incaricato di portarti con me in paradiso_

_più distante e più blu per puro amore_

_solo io e te..._

La joven se encontraba en una oscuridad, aunque estaba llorando, súbitamente escucho una voz suave que veía de vaya a saber dónde, pero de repente vio una ligera luz, de esa luz podía ver a alguien.

_"Usa…" _

_"Usa, no te culpes"_

_"La culpa es mia, por no poder protegerte, he estado entre la espada y la pared por mucho tiempo, pero esto no va a continuar así, hare lo que tenga que hacer para que todo este bien, por favor, confía en mi, permíteme ayudarte"_

La joven observo confusa, ya que las palabras anteriores resonaron también en su mente.

_"Pero he sido yo quien te ha hecho daño! ¡No tendrías porque pedirme eso!"_ Replico la joven.

_"Por favor, confía en mí, todo estará bien… te lo aseguro"_ la voz sonaba cada ves más preocupada y consternada.

_"Permíteme demostrártelo, quiero que ambos podamos tener un futuro juntos, por favor, no te rindas ahora, no me abandones ahora… no podría hacerlo solo..."_ replico nuevamente la voz.

La joven dudo por un momento, pero pudo reconocer la voz, era quien realmente quería ver, a quien quería escuchar, a él, a su Helios.

Estaba segura de que era el, pero el problema era como llegar a él.

_"Helios, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo…?"_ Pregunto la joven recuperando su serenidad

_"Solo sígueme, ven"_

Desde la luz, la joven pudo ver como si fuese una ilusión del joven que se acercaba a ella, extendiendo su mano para guiarle. La joven se levanto y la tomo, solo sintió un fuerte calor que llego hacia ella.

_"Mientras que estemos juntos, estaremos bien, te lo aseguro"_ replico una ves mas el joven antes de que la luz se hiciera mucho más fuerte.

_Non ho bisogno di niente, solo uno sguardo_

_che mi fa capire, cos'è_

_Cosa ci faccio ancora qui senza di te_

_solo una parola_

_che viene dall'anima_

_e quella la Forza del Destino_

_unisciti a me di nuovo ... per amore._

La joven reacciono, despertándose del trance, también las trampas que la tenían atrapada también desaparecieron de la nada. Se había liberado.

Todos los demás se acercaron sorprendidos, pero a su vez aliviados.

Ambos jóvenes, se acercaron abrazándose mutuamente, por una vez la joven sintió un enorme alivio, al ver que realmente Helios estaba bien.

El lugar comenzó a temblar, amenazaba con venirse abajo y enterrar a todos.

"Hay que salir rápido de aquí" replicaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Aunque había un problema había mucho del camino que estaba comenzando a dañarse, justo antes de que alguno de ellos fuese lastimado, una luz, un destello los alcanzo y los saco de ahí.

Había caído la noche, estaban en el jardín de la mansión Daidouji, estaban seguros de eso. ¿Cómo habían regresado? Cuando la luz se termino de disipar, se encontraron con algo, una joven de unos catorce años, de ojos rosados y cabello violáceo estaba delante de ellos, pero algo llamo su atención.

La joven portaba un cetro, en el mismo… se encontraba el Cristal Aurora…


End file.
